The Little Mermaid
by Maria Violet
Summary: El mar es muy misterioso sin duda, alberga maravillas incomprensibles para los seres humanos, mas allá de las olas en las profundidades, se alza orgulloso el castillo del Rey de los mares, y en su reino una de sus 6 hijas esta deseosa de conocer el mundo de los hombre, una historia de amor y tristeza le espera a la pequeña ¿Cuanto estará dispuesta a sacrificar por amor?/ SHINDAKA.
1. Prologo

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

 **Avisos: 1- Universo Alterno.**

 **2- Song-fic inspirado en el fandub echo por** _Ozzu Kiroii_ **de la canción** _ **"The Little Mermaid"**_ **Interpretada por la Vocaloid Megurine Luka, Ni la canción ni la adaptación son de mi propiedad UwU.**

 **3- Les recomiendo muchísimo escuchar el fandub, porque esta PRECIOSO, si quieren, lo encontraran el canal de Ozzu.**

 **4- También me base en la historia original de La Sirenita.**

— **Dialogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

 **Sin joder más, disfruten nwn.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _Los mares, territorios misteriosos y profundos llenos de misterios…_

 _Ningún ser humano sería capaz de entender o descifrar que es lo que ocurre bajo estos grandes mantos repletos de vida…_

 _Más allá del mundo humano, hay criaturas maravillosas, poseedoras de la voz más hermosa jamás portada por un vulgar habitante de las tierras…_

 _Ángeles que surcan los mares y cuyas alas fueron remplazadas con colas de pez…_

 _Nadan agraciadamente guiando a los marineros náufragos hacia su salvación, ayudando a los hermosos ángeles alados a transportar las almas de los pobres de los mares a los cielos…_

 _Alcanzando así por fin su descanso eterno…"_

— **¿Ángeles? —** La suave e infantil voz del pequeño interrumpiera la voz de su madre, que lo acurrucaba sobre sus piernas y el libro que yacía en sus manos.

— **Asi es —** Sonrio en respuesta a la mirada inocente de su hijo, este negó rápidamente con la cabeza y su pequeño seño se fruncio.

— **Pero si los ángeles están en el cielo, no en el mar, es una historia ridícula —** Aseguro el castaño ocultando sus penetrantes obre marrones rojizos y cruzando los brazos, la mayor aun con aires tranquilos dejo escapar una suave risa y un suspiro se deslizo entre sus finos labios, dejo a un lado el viejo libro de hojas ya amarillentas y acerco más a su hijo y lo atrapo en un suave abrazo ocultándolo entre sus brazos y algunos mechones de su largo y ondulados cabellos castaños.

— **Por esos mismo a estos "ángeles" se les ha nombrado de otra manera —** Aseguró con una sonrisa y mirada tranquila, la que chocaba con la curiosa que le mandaba su hijo **— Las maravillosas criaturas que guían el alma de los marineros perdidos con su voz al descanso eterno, poseedoras de colas de pez pero aspecto de ángeles finos de la cintura hacia arriba —** Hablo con brillo en sus ojos y emoción contenida en sus palabras fluidas **— Nosotros los simples mortales les llamamos Sirenas —** Sentencio, el niño simplemente ladeo la cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces.

— **¿Sirenas? —** La inocencia en su voz y la impresión en sus ojos enterneció el corazón de la mujer, se limitó a asentir esperando alguna exclamación de asombro **— ¿Realmente existen? —** Sonrió el niño con emoción **— ¡Quiero ver una madre! —** Exclamo con aguda voz, la mujer miro hacia la gran ventana junto a la silla de terciopelo en la que yacía ella con el pequeño en su regazo, el salado viento marino soplo jugando entre las olas y llegando a su rostro blanco y fio como la porcelana.

— **Yo también lo quisiera Shindou… —** Acaricio os cortos cabellos castaños mezclados con grisáceo color del pequeño **— Pero es imposible…**

— **¿Eeh? ¿Por qué madre? ¿Nunca has visto una? —** Esta vez la decepción invadieron la mirada y la voz infantil. Esta negó con desgano y dirigió su mirada cálida a él.

— **Ellas viven con el Rey de los mares, abajo muy muy profundo del mar están aisladas de nosotros, siempre he pensado que nuestros ojos no son dignos de verlos, ni nuestros oídos de oír su hermoso canto —** El pequeño nuevamente frunció el ceño.

— **¿Ni siquiera el Rey? O tu madre, eres la Reina… —** Reprochaba en medio de pucheros, la mujer negó nuevamente con la cabeza, manteniendo su porte tranquilo.

— **Ni los nobles, somos dignos, y nadie nunca jamás las ha visto nítidamente, solo viejos marineros que estuvieron a punto de ahogarse, escucharon sus canciones —** Relato teniendo al pequeño enganchado con la historia **— Mas algunos las consideraron alucinaciones, y lo que realmente creyeron, residieron volver al mar y morir con ellas.**

— **Eso es horrible —** Menciono mirando tristemente el regazo de su madre **— Si hacen a las personas morir no son criaturas buenas —** Declaro algo asustado.

— **¿Eso piensas? —** Ladeo la cabeza **— Yo, las considero muy hermosas e increíbles —** Dijo mirando el mar atravesó del ventanal del imponente castillo en el que yacían, el niño le presto atención nuevamente **— Ayudan a las almas perdidas en los mares, su reino es todo ese basto mar del que normalmente nosotros abusamos —** Cerro los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa **— Muchos piensan que son solo mitos, nunca creeremos en lo que no vemos ni entendemos —** Miro nuevamente a su hijo **— Por eso yo creo que se alejan de seres impuros como los humanos —** Poso su fina mano en la cabeza de su descendiente prosiguió a acaricia su mejilla **— Yo creo en las sirenas y tú puedes elegir creer o desconfiar, Shindou —** Le sonrió cálidamente, este simplemente se dejó ante las caricias maternales y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y la clavo al océano.

— **Sirenas… —** Dejo escapar un susurro que se perdió entre el salado y travieso viento marino.

 _Continuara…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Ta-raaaaa…**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, que nombre tan original el del fic verdad? (? Nuevo Shindaka damas y caballeros XD no descansare hasta llenar el archivo de FF con esta pareja UwU**

 **Me imagino que si escucharon la canción o ya habían leído el cuanto original se Spoilearon un chingo XD pero no crean, tengo sorpresitas ewe aunque los caps serán cortos :c esto iba a ser One-shot también.**

 **No voy a ser tan cruel como el autor original tranquilos ToT… y también tomare en cuanta la adaptación de Disney para el fic uwu así que la única que decide final trágico o dulzongo soy shoo ewe juasjuasjuas (?**

 **Sinceramente me atrapo mucho esta historia y de peque era mi peli favorita TuT espero adaptarla bien a los personajes de IE, sin fastidiar mas, ¿Me dejan un Review? QuQ porrrfiii…**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye_


	2. Princesas

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

 **Avisos: 1- Universo Alterno.**

 **2- No pienso repetir todo lo del prólogo :U(?**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo para así no joderles tanto el cap XD

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La noche había caído y reinado por sobre los mares, las costas se encontraban tranquilas mientras, una que otra ola reventaba contra las rocas creando blanca espuma la que luego desaparecía entre las aguas, la majestuosa luna se mostraba orgullosa y resplandeciente sobre la superficie del mar, siendo ella y las estrellas la única pero escasa fuente de luz. Lejos de todo rastro de tierra, en algún punto inexacto del manto marino, a cientos y cientos de metros de la superficie, el más increíble mundo se allá oculto de todo humano, un imponente castillo con paredes de coral brillante se alzaba, torres sobresalían de este, tan blancas como si de marfil mismo fueran, miles de plantas submarinas yacían brillantes y adornaban cada parte del majestuoso monumento, peces, cangrejos y todo tipo de criaturas marinas pasaban y nadaban por aquí y por allá, mientras que, cientos de sirenas agitaban sus hermosas colas repletas de escamas brillantes, nadando de un lado a otro libremente, entrando y saliendo del castillo de su amado rey, todos entre risas y felicidad, puesto que una de sus amadas princesas, más específicamente, las más joven de las 6, celebraba su quinto cumpleaños.

En lo más alto del palacio vivía la familia real, el resto de criaturas no tenía permitido merodear por esos lugares sin autorización del rey o cualquier miembro de la familia real. Por los pasillos decorados con brillantes algas y hermosos caracoles, resonaban las melodiosas risas de las jóvenes princesas, quienes felices, nadaban a toda velocidad rumbo su lugar preferido del palacio.

La primera en cruzar las enormes puertas fue la hermana mayor de 10 años de edad, su larga cabellera rojiza oscura y ondulada danzaba en el agua al son de su aleta con preciosas escamas rosas salmón seguidas de su piel morena clara, tenía dos mechones a modo de fleco y caían hasta sus hombros a cada la do de su cara, mientras su pecho era tapado por los largos mechones de su cabello los que caían a su cederá y hacia su cola, sus ojos marrones algo rojizos brillaban observando un inmenso patio en la parte más alta de todo el palacio, llenos de innumerables plantas, arboles marinos, corales y hojas de varios colores danzando al son de las suaves corrientes de agua que pasaban, disminuyo la velocidad al estar ya en medio de toda la vegetación y sonrió muy complacida. Segundos luego de ella parar, risas melodiosas y uno que otro grito agudo se escuchó tras la puerta, ahora abierta por la que ella entro, con una sonrisa ladina se dio media vuelta y encaro la puerta.

— **¡Natsumi-Neesan! —** (*) Dos voces femeninas gritaron y segundos después dos siluetas de pequeñas sirenas aparecieron llegando rápidamente con ella una seguida de la otra.

La primera era la segunda princesa de 9 años, sus cabellos ondeantes y cortos color azul marino en contraste con sus obre azules verdosos, su cabellera apenas si le llegaba a los hombros por lo que cubría su pecho con un pequeño con un pequeño top echo con hojas y algas de color celeste, resaltando su pálida piel semejante a la porcelana y su cola con brillantes escamas a azul oscuro.

Justo un segundo después, llego la tercera princesa, de 8 años, tenía la piel igual de blanca que su hermana, su cabello verde oscuro y liso era inclusive más corto que el de su hermana, apenas llegando a su cuello, por lo que al igual que la segunda princesa, su pecho era tapado por un pequeño top de hojas y algas esta vez amarillas y decoradas con pequeñas conchas o caracolas, contrastando con su cola y aletas con escamas verdes olivo brillante, sus ojos también eran de este color solo que un tono más oscuro.

— **Que lentas son, Haruna, Aki —** La vio cruzándose de brazos sonriendo, ambas, en un gesto infantil inflaron las mejillas y fruncieron e ceño.

— **Aki-chan y yo no tenemos la culpa, siempre fuiste la más rápida —** Reprocho la de cabellos azules.

— **Haru-chan tiene la razón —** Apoyo la de escamas verde olivo, mientras la mayor reía levemente, sintieron los llamados en tono de reproche tras ellas y por la puerta, entro nadando con rostro de pocos amigos la cuarta princesa, de 7 años, su cabello largo a media espalda rojo pero de un tono más brillante que su hermana mayor, su pecho era tapado por mechones de su cabellera los cuales trenzaba, poseía una hermosa piel morena y sus obres jades resaltaban, su cola estaba repleta de escamas verdes brillantes.

Tras ella, la penúltima hermana y quinta princesa, de 6 años, la pequeña a duras penas le seguía el paso a su hermana y cuando logro llegar por fin soltó un suspiro de alivio y cansancio, sus cabellos eran cortos de un color azul algo oscuro y apenas rosaba sus hombros, sus ojos eran celestes y su piel blanca, como sus hermanas de cabellos cortos, su pecho era tapado por un pequeño top de hojas y algas esta vez adornado con estrellas de mar.

— **¿¡Porque nunca nos esperan!? —** Exclamo la pelirroja recién llegada en tono molesto y alterado, mientras la pequeña de cabellos azules intentaba calmarla levemente.

— **Midori-nee no hace falta ponerse así —** Alego la pequeña.

— **¡Pero Aoi…! —** Fue interrumpida por el sonido del rechinido de la puerta tras ella y el cierre de la mismo, todas curiosas giraron encontrando la hermosa figura de una sirena adulta con la cabellera realmente larga y ondulada de color blanca, sus escamas brillaban en un tono lila y sobre su cabeza yacía una hermosísima corona echa de conchas, ostras y perlas del más hermoso resplandor, dirigió sus obres lilas hacia cada una de ellas dándoles una suave sonrisa, a su par, la más pequeña y última de las princesas, venia de la mano de su adorada abuela, la chiquilla castaña y cabellos justamente por sobre su pecho su pie tan banca como las de sus hermanas, su cola estaba repleta de escamas rojas, más un pequeño detalle la caracterizaba y es que su aleta a diferencia de su cola, había heredado la coloración lila de su adorada abuela, al igual que los ojos de color lavanda tan hermosos y cristalinos.

— **Tranquila Midori-chan, no hay por qué alterarse tanto, al fin y al cabo nosotras fuimos las ultimas ¿Verdad, Akane-chan? —** Soltó una leve risa la mayor y miro con ternura a su última nieta, la de escamas verdes simplemente comenzó a refunfuñar bajito haciendo reír a su hermanita menor de cabellos azules **— Porque no van todas y juegan en sus jardines —** Sugirió la mayor en tono calmo.

— **¡SI! —** Exclamaron las 5 al unísono nadando a todo lo que daban a sus respectivos sitios, mini jardines propios, eran unas pequeñas parcelas en distintos sitios de dicha terraza donde cada una plantaba y decoraba como mejor le pareciera dicho sitio, les encantaba a todas y cada una, ya que toda su vida debían compartir todo una con la otra como hermanas que son, salvo aquel trozo de jardín a que podían llamar propio, la menor, miro los rostros radiantes y sonrientes de sus hermanas sin expresión alguna, soltó un pequeño suspiro y nado sin prisa alguna a los más hondo de todo aquel jardín, pasando por hermosos sauce y arboles marinos, mirando uno que otro pececillo que merodeaba, hasta llegar a su dicho espacio, una parcela en forma circular sin nada mucho más especial que un enorme y hermoso sauce marino de hojas rosa cerezo,(**) de entre sus ramas de filtraba la cálida luz que venía de la superficie ya que el castillo solo yacía a unos kilómetros de la superficie, más sin embargo en la parcela no había mucho más que esto y una roca un tanto grande y de extraña forma en la que solía escotarse y dormir un poco bajo su adorado árbol.

Llegando hizo esto mismo y se sentó mirando hacia las ramas soltando un suspiro de aburrimiento y jugueteaba un poco con su cola. Pasado un rato sintió como el aburrimiento la abordaba cada vez más y más mientras todas sus hermanas trabajaban o simplemente jugaban en sus parcelas y de vez en cuando la abuela les ayudaba si era necesario.

— **¿Qué le ven de emocionante? —** Se preguntó a sí misma en voz baja **— Son las mismas plantas que vemos siempre, todo el tiempo y en todos lados —** Bufo cruzándose de brazos **— Jamás hay nada demasiado interesante —** Suspiro y se recostó boca abajo en la roca apoyando la cara entre sus manos y mirando hacia las ramas, o más bien hacia la superficie **— Me pregunto si halla arriba será tan aburrido como aquí.**

— **Puede que sí o puede que no —** La pequeña se sobresaltó al escuchar respuesta que no esperaba en lo absoluto, pero al girarse se alivió de ver a su abuela sonriéndole de forma amable y dulce como de costumbre **— Pero es obvio que los humanos viven de una forma ajena y completamente diferente a la nuestra —** Relato en tono calmado.

— **¿Diferentes? —** Ladeo la cabeza y la mayor asintió.

— **No están rodeados de agua y si están mucho tiempo sin el aire de halla arriba mueren —** Las pupilas de Akane se agrandaron escuchando y acatando cada palabra **— No pueden vivir en el mar, a menos que estén sobre barcos sobre la superficie, en vez de colas y aletas tienen dos piernas y su vida es realmente corta a comparación de la nuestra —** Sin saber el momento Akane observo que estaba sentada sobre la cola de su abuela y esta estaba sobre la roca, a lo largo de sus palabras su hermanas se habían acercado y formado un circulo alrededor de ellas también interesadas.

— **Abuela, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso de ello? —** Pregunto curiosa Aoi.

— **Pues he ido a la superficie varias veces, y me los he encontrado también en esas cosas llamadas barcos, con ellas flotan en el mar, pero también pueden hundirse, como en aquel arrecife lleno de barcos hundidos, a veces escuchabas las historias que se relataban entre si y aprendía cada vez un poco más —** Contesto ante la mirada curiosa de todas pero más la de su última mienta, a la que sus ojos le brillaban **— También de vez en cuando jugaba en las olas de las playas de joven, los observaba caminando de aquí para allá.**

— **¿Caminando? —** Arqueo una ceja Natsumi.

— **Es como nadar para nosotros —** Sonrió **— Un método de moverse.**

— **¿Y por qué no pueden vivir en el agua como nosotras? —** La pequeña castaña estaba cada vez más y más emocionada con aquel relato y no podía evitar preguntar cada cosa.

— **Pues al parecer ellos no pueden vivir sin el aire que respiran, pero nosotras logramos respirar tanto en agua como en la superficie, recuerdo que cuando miraba uno de sus barcos hundirse ellos se desesperaban por no bajar al mar, se los veía desesperados y aterrados así que les cantaba de vez en cuando, para que supieran que no había que temer del mar, justo abajo estaba un valle de coral hermoso pero los pobres antes de poder llegar a verlo perdían su aire y morían —** Suspiro **— Las corrientes muchas veces los envían a zanjas en el mar y sus cuerpos van hasta lo más profundo.**

— **Pobres —** Susurro con pena Haruna **— Aparte de perder sus vidas jamás lograran ver lo hermoso que es aquí.**

— **Lo sé —** Asintió la mayor **— Por eso les cantaba, intentaba hacer más pacíficos y calmados sus últimos momentos, mas no hay por qué entristecernos, aunque ellos pierdan la vida, su alma abandona su cuerpo y renace en uno nuevo, con nuevos pensamientos, nuevos sentimientos y un vida renovada, por esa razón su vida es tan corta, pero tendrán muchas oportunidades de vivir aunque no lo sepan o recuerden.**

— **Ellos… ¿Renacen? —** Esta vez fue Midori.

— **Sí, una sirena podría vivir fácilmente unos 500 y aun sería algo joven, en cambio los humanos mueren por vejes aproximadamente a los 80 o inclusive mucho antes, esto a costa de su alma inmortal, mas nosotras no poseemos esta alma, simplemente si morimos, morimos, no habrá otra vida aguardándonos —** Explico en tono serio a las princesas.

— **¿Por qué abuela? —** Pregunto preocupada Akane mas la de ojos lilas negó.

— **Realmente es algo que no sabría responder, pero se dice que simplemente nuestro cuerpo desaparece y algunos dicen que nos trasformamos en espuma de mar, y ese es nuestro final definitivo, por eso es mejor disfrutar de cada año de nuestra larga vida —** Sonrió tranquilamente **— Ustedes aun no deben preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas—** Afirmo dando por terminado el relato, Akane desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia arriba esta vez con los ojos brillosos.

— **Humanos…—** Dejo escapar un susurro el cual se llevó las suave y calma corriente marina.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Pfff! Por fin XD**

 **Antes que nada lo de las notas esa porque seguro lo olvido XD**

 **(*): Neesan es como normalmente en japon y los animes las hermanas o hermanos pequeños le dicen al mayor, puede que digan su nombre como ejemplo: Natsumi-Neesan, o simplemente le digan Neesan o Neechan. Y lo mismo para los otros tratamientos solo varia si la hermana es menor o mayor o simplemente no los utiliza como Natsumi a todas sus hermanas menores.**

 **(**): En el cuento original mencionan que esos arboles son sauces, pero no me jodan lo bonito de la escena y agan como que debajo del mar ahí cerezos :,v (?**

 **Solo aclaro todo esto uwu pero si ven anime ya deben saber bien todo lo de los tratamientos con los nombre y eso XDD como sea, agradezco mucho los reviews del prologo, tuve bastantes para ser una cosita tan corta, esta vez trate de escribir más.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, lamento si hay errores de dedo u ortográficos y lamento si tarde xD iba a hacerlo la semana pasada pero a tarea me comió viva (? Para el sábado siguiente ya estará el siguiente cap (espero) y sin más que agregar me voy, me dejan un review? QwQ**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	3. Oportunidad

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

 **Aviso: En este Cap hay salto de tiempo (5 años más)**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo para así no joderles tanto el cap XD

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Derecha… Izquierda… Derecha… Izquierda…

El vaivén de su aleta no cesaba, su ritmo lento y tortuoso cargado de aburrimiento no cesaba en ningún segundo, y mantenía exactamente el mismo ritmo que hace... Prácticamente todo aquel aburrido día.

Suspiro de nuevo recargada del ventanal enorme de su castillo, miraba al exterior de este, sin más que ver que un infinito espacio tan azul como de costumbre, miraba hacia la parte inferior del castillos y observaba como sus hermanas Haruna y Aki platicaban felices con un par de amigos, la más joven de las princesas con ahora 10 años bien cumplidos no entendía para nada el comportamiento de ahora sus adolecentes hermanas, simplemente pasaban todo el día en el castillo hablando de ellos, por una parte Haruna de aquel alvino con aleta azul grisácea, serio y calmado mientras que por otra Aki de aquel castaño con escamas naranjas y actitud divertida y animada, más sin embargo jamás mostraban tal emoción ni entusiasmo cunado los tenían de cara. Encogiéndose de hombros dirigió su vista a sus hermanas aun en la niñez, que jugaban con un cardumen de peces mariposa en el patio de su jardín privado, la pelirroja se enojaba con facilidad cuando aquellos animalillos le huían mientras miraba con enojo a la de cabellos azules por estar rodeada de la mayoría.

Soltó una leve risilla ante tal divertida escena y volvió a mirar el vacío azuloso del mar, se encontraba meneando su cola en exactamente el mismo vaivén de hace 5 minutos preguntándose mentalmente que la había llevado a la torre más alta del castillo.

Click.

Lo había recodado, la tan ansiada vuelta de su queridísima hermana mayor, quien había hace tan solo un par de días cumplidos los tan ansiados por la más joven 15 años, de solo recordarlo, su pecho estallo en emoción y sintió pececillos en su interior recordando las palabras de su dulce abuela en su infancia…

"— _ **Ustedes mis niñas**_ **—** _Llamo la atención la hermosa sirena de ojos lilas_ **—** _ **Cuando cumplan los 15 años de edad, su regalo será el permiso de subir a la superficie, y ya serán los suficiente mayores y responsables para hacerlo cuando gusten**_ **—** _Relato a las 6 pequeñas que escuchaban atentas, más aun la de escamas bicolor_ _"_

De tan solo recordar aquellas palabras moría de envidia ante su hermana mayor, queriendo estar en su lugar y poder conocer las maravillas de aquel nuevo mundo, tan desconocidos para la mayoría de su especie, inclusive por su propio padre, el rey de los mares, había explorado la mayoría de los sitios a lo que le autorizaban acceder, había visto innumerables cantidades de peces, crustáceos, anemonas, etc… Mas su curiosidad era insaciable, a cada cosa nueva que descubría, quería continuar, y al pasar del lento andar de los días, su curiosidad aumentaba respecto a aquellos misteriosos seres de otro mundo, que no son rodeados por los mares ni viven rodeados de peces.

Perdiéndose en sus fantasías con aquel mundo, el tiempo paso tan rápido como un delfín echado a la carrera, en lo alto hacia la superficie el agua tomaba la coloración naranja y rojiza por el reflejo de la luz del sol al ponerse, para dar paso a su querida vecina luna con su resplandor de plata, acompañada con las centelleantes estrellas y el manto azul oscuro, los parpados de la joven se levantaron dejando al descubierto sus obres lilas adormilados, se había quedado dormida fantaseando de nuevo.

Froto sus ojos y se incorporó sentada en el ventanal intentando enfocar la vista, entre las oscuras agujas se movía algo velozmente en dirección al castillo, por un momento se preocupó hasta que aquella silueta se acercó, nadando hacia la entrada al reino su hermana mayor ondeaba orgullosa su larga cabellera y sus hermosas escamas en una veloz carrera, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa radiante se formara en su rostro, como alma que lleva tritón nado hacia el interior del castillo esquivando de vez en cuando una que otra sirena o hermana que se le cruzaba y se dirigió a la entrada del castillo, al estar solo a unos metros y en la dirección contraria Natsumi también nadaba velozmente, al llegar el momento de ambas no fue la más placentera bienvenida… en el caso de Natsumi.

— **¡Natsumi-Neesan! —** Chillo con emoción justo antes de chocar contra su hermana y caer ambas, un quejido de dolor y unos segundos más tardes la pelirroja le dirigió un mirada de reproche, a lo que la menor no presto atención y siguió con su cara ilusionada **— ¡Bienvenida!**

— **Akane me aplastas —** Se quejó rodando los ojos, esta se apartó solo lo suficiente y ambas se reincorporaron, la pelirroja no podía evitar la mirada soñadora e ilusionada de la menor a lo que solo suspiro resignada **— Vamos donde la abuela, estoy ansiosa de contarles a todas —** Le dio una sonrisa sutil a la castaña, y ambas comenzaron su camino hacia la habitación de su adorada abuela.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El viento soplaba furioso y gélido contra su rostro, con el sol en alto solo a un par de horas de ocultarse apenas si se lograba ver por los grises nubarrones amenazantes con hacer llover, el mar y el clima lo acompañaban en su estado de ánimo, deprimente e inestable, su mirada se perdía en la fina línea del horizonte, en la frontera del cielo con los mares, soltó un sonoro suspiro y oculto su rostro entre sus brazos apoyados en el borde del barco (*)

— **¿Es allí donde has ido madre?** **—** El joven de tan solo 11 años contuvo con toda su fuerza las ganas de desmoronarse allí mismo y romper en llanto, apretó los puños fuertemente buscando el método de dejar ir toda la frustración y dolor, el mar estaba turbulento y el viento se alternaba entre fuertes y feroces ráfagas y leves momentos de calma, su cabello café ondeaba, se alborotaba cada vez más, sin embargo poco le importaba, su traje era digno de todo príncipe, sofisticado y fino, el color carbón de todo este era el color perfecto para hacer saber su tristeza. No pudo más, el sonido de las olas le recordaba aquellas historias que le contaba su madre, la recién difunta reina, en las salas del castillo que daban una hermosa vista del océano, el olor salado del agua le recordaba a ella, el mismo barco en el que viajaba, había sido el favorito de ella para ir a navegar cuando el rey se lo permitía, lloró amargamente al perder a su persona más preciada a manos de una terrible enfermedad, su llanto se intensificó recordando sus últimos momentos, se la observaba tan frágil, su piel lucia demacrada y pálida, sus ojos y expresión cansina, sollozo y lloro tratando de aislarse de todo, de los susurros y murmullos pretenciosos de los "amigos" de la familia y de otros reinos.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, lo movió con delicadeza intentando llamar su atención, al sacar la cabeza del refugio de sus brazos la giro encontrando la mirada zafiro de su mejor amigo, aproximo duque del reino vecino y amigo de infancia, kirino Ranmaru, al igual que él, vestía colores oscuros en tonos grisáceos, lo miro con preocupación y tristeza, Shindou por su parte, limpio rápidamente sus lágrimas y se intentó tranquilizar, viendo a las espaldas de su amigo, la cantidad de "estirados" de alta sociedad como los llamaba a sus adentros, estos le mandaban miradas impregnadas de lástima y pena, sin embargo eran miradas vacías, sin sentimientos, ya que sabía que en el fondo les daba igual la muerte de su madre, simples apariencias.

— **Es las hora joven—** El consejero de su padre, Kudou Michiya, se acercó a ambos, con una caja de madera con preciosos apliques de oro resplandeciendo con los últimos rayos de sol, los ojos café rojizos del niño miraron con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia aquella caja donde se hallaban los restos hechos ceniza de su madre (**) para luego fijar la vista hacia el centro del enorme barco, más precisamente al camarote privado del rey, miro con rabia las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas de terciopelo, aquel hombre, su propio padre lo había hecho responsable de cumplir el último deseo de la reina, arrojar sus restos al mar, la única tumba digna según las palabras de ella, miro con recelo la caja, preguntándose el porqué, ¿Porque pasaba todo aquello? ¿Porque su madre se había ido? ¿Porque el rey le obligaba a todo aquello? Ser el que haga desaparecer lo último de ella, ver como se esfuma entre las olas, tomó aquel objeto y lo presiono contra sí, trago grueso y se perdió por unos segundos, hasta que la amable voz de su amigo lo llamó.

— **Shindou —** Llamo calmado **— Ya debes hacerlo —** Pronunció con pesar y desanimo, indignado por aquella situación que pasaba su amigo, soltó un suspiro mirando hacia el sacerdote de la iglesia del reino de Shindou, esperando impaciente en la parte trasera del barco, resignado, a paso lento se dirigió hacia aquel rumbo, tras de sí, todos los asistentes a aquella triste despedida…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— **No hubo muchas cosas interesantes, simplemente el cielo, pude ver un poco hacia la tierra y ver a los humanos pero nada que me llamara la atención sinceramente —** Contaba sin mucho entusiasmo la pelirroja, rodeada de todas sus hermanas y abuela, sintió la mirada de desilusión de su hermana más pequeña e intento lo menos posible mantener contacto visual, sin poder evitar sentirse algo mal, mas sin embargo, eran ciertas sus palabras, no le interesaban para nada los humanos ni nada relacionado por lo que no se molestó en acercarse, se quedó más tiempo apreciando cosas como las esponjosas nubes que paseaban muy muy lentamente o la fauna marina que se hallaba más cerca de la superficie.

— **Me alegra que al menos hayas disfrutado de tu primera visita a allá arriba —** Sonrió dulcemente la mayor, prosiguieron hablando de diversos temas, ya no relacionados con la visita de la princesa a ese mundo que Akane tanto deseaba ver con sus propios ojos, recelosa y algo molesta, logro escaparse de la habitación sin ser vista o eso intento, sin detenerse o titubear se fue de regreso a aquella alta torre donde todo el día había esperado el regreso de Natsumi, miro hacia arriba viendo aun resto de los colores anaranjados y rojos de la puesta del sol casi extinta, atraves del agua la luz daba un espectáculo admirable y bellísimo ante los ojos de cualquiera, los obres lilas brillaron imaginando poder ver directamente el sol y ser cubierta por su cálida luz en vez de por agua, poder sentir aquel calor y mirar con sus ojos la puesta del sol, suspiro imaginando y perdiéndose de nuevo en sus fantasías, no creía ni una palabra de lo aburrido que alegaba que era aquel mundo Natsumi, esperaba tan ansiosamente su cumpleaños número 15.

— _Solo un poco más, solo 5 años más_ **—** Se animaba en su mente, a la par que dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara. El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, antes de darse cuenta, el mar se había vuelto de un color azul marino oscuro y denso, al percatarse no dudo más entrar al castillo y dirigirse a la inmensa habitación que compartía con todas sus hermanas, era casi la hora de dormir así que se apresuró, mas no pudo evitar frenar al escuchar la voz casi susurrante de Natsumi justo detrás de una puerta, la curiosidad la invadió casi de inmediato y se detuvo muy cerca de esta.

— **No sé si sea algo grave —** Escucho la voz seria y serena de su hermana **— Vi un barco temprano que zarpaba, no le preste atención ya que estaba muy lejos de aquí, más cuando volvía lo vi viajar en esta dirección —** Informo, tuvo que taparse la boca con sus propias manos para evitar una exhalación de sorpresa ¿Un barco? Eso significaba… ¿Humanos?

— **Ya veo —** Respondió la voz tranquila de su abuela **— No creo que haya de que preocuparse, estamos a mucha profundidad, aparte de que jamás en la historia se ha sabido que algún humano encontrara este lugar —** Su tono suave relajaba a Natsumi, la cual asintió soltando un suspiro de alivio, le dedico las gracias y una reverencia a su abuela y con rapidez se dirigió fuera de la habitación, sin toparse con interrupciones en su camino hacia su habitación.

Al salir, no noto los mechones de cabello castaños que flotaban libre y que la pobre Akane intentaba mantener quietos, flotando pegada al alto techo decorarlo con caracoles y ostras brillantes como decoración, un suspiro de alivio broto de sus labios y tratando de no ser vista, volvió a su camino hacia su habitación, habiendo fingido no escuchar nada, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ansiosa por que llegara la hora de dormir más que ningún otro día, si debía esperar 5 años por tener el permiso de ir oficialmente a la superficie, al menos aquella noche tendría un pequeño adelanto…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Lo siento! X,D *se cubre de los sartenazos que posiblemente le den***

 **Me atrase 1 semana lo se :,v es que fui a una convención que estaba esperando desde el año pasado(? Lo bueno es que aquí está el cap xD**

 **Y… apareció Kirino *w* no me maten por hacer llorar a Shindou XD antes que se me olvide:**

 **(*): No sé cómo conshas se llama cada parte del barco, así que meh :,v**

 **(**): Ni idea si en ese tiempo (Donde había princesas, reyes y reinos etc…) existía la cremación XD ustedes oídos sordos y solo lean**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap, aviso que el próximo será muy corto, lo subiré antes del sábado que viene y el sábado el cap normal, solo avisaba xD lamento si hay errores y bueno, porfi, ¿Un review?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :D_


	4. Primer Encuentro

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había caído la noche, todo era sereno y tranquilo. Las olas eran suaves como la tenue luz de la luna junto con las estrellas, la brisa soplaba suavemente impulsando las velas de aquel inmenso barco, el cual se movía sin prisa alguna sobre la superficie, unos pequeños y llorosos ojos rojizos aun miraban el manto estrellado, sentado en el borde del barco, con su ondulado cabello movido apenas por el viento, restos de lágrimas se secaban lentamente, mientras su vista se intercambiaba entre las estrellas y el oscuro mar.

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de la ruta del barco, ciento y cientos de metros bajo la superficie, cierta princesita esperaba ansiosa el momento preciso para logara salir de la inmensa habitación suya y de sus hermanas, aguardo impacientemente hasta poder escuchar las reparaciones tranquilas y relajadas de las 5, con sumo cuidado logro salir de la habitación dejando flotando en el agua las cortinas traslucidas que rodeaba su cama, al cruzar la puerta, un suspiro mudo se le escapo, y sin perder más tiempo, nado velozmente atravesando los pasillos del castillo que ya conocía más que a la perfección.

Sigilosamente y sin emitir el mínimo sonido, consiguió escapar de las paredes de aquel castillo que prácticamente la apresaron desde siempre, sin titubear o dudar en ningún momento, emprendió su camino hacia su pequeña expedición secreta a la superficie, velozmente, cuidando de alejarse lo suficiente del castillo para cerciorarse de no estar expuesta a ser descubierta, mejor prevenir que lamentar le decía su queridísima abuela. Sus ojos resplandecían cargados de emoción curiosidad, al igual que sentía su interior reventar en pececillos alborotados y ansiosos, anhelantes por sobre todo, cada metro que ascendía era un instante en el que a su mente abordaban las miles de ideas y preguntas que respondería de aquel mundo, quería llegar rápidamente, y un leve deje de esperanza le crecía a cada omento, anhelaba ver aquel supuesto barco del que escucho hablar a su hermana mayor, no podía evitar que una sonrisa se clavara en su rostro, a la vez que se sentía estallar de felicidad y emoción, nunca antes su corazón había latido de aquella manera.

— _Por fin… Por fin…_ **—** Repetía una y otra vez en su mente, la distancia cada vez era más corta, alzó una de sus manos, queriendo alcanzarlo aún más rápido, quería sentir como sus manos eran dejadas de ser rodeadas por agua, y por fin saber cómo se sentía aquel famoso _Aire_ del que le hablaba su abuela en las historias. Sus finos dedos comenzaron a percibir las leves corrientes que creaban las olas su corazón se aceleró una vez más, sin saber cuando, había cruzado una leve barrera, sacando no solo sus brazos del agua, si no su cabeza y torso al ir subiendo con tanta potencia, había dado un salto y salió completamente del agua junto con su cola y aleta, para segundos después y con una expresión asombrada, volver a caer en un chapuzón perturbando las tranquilas olas que habían.

Cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos sentía de nuevo el agua cubriéndola, tras haber experimentado aquella extraña sensación, se encontraba flotando esta vez más tranquila y mirando a aquella barrera tan frágil entre agua y aire, la rozo con sus dedos, sacando estos una vez más de los mares, junto las manos en su pecho mirándolas para sacarlas completamente en una clase de experimento.

Nuevamente aquella sensación que no lograba describir, mas no era desagradable, miro con duda un rato más y finalmente logro armarse de valor, o más bien tratar de calmar su emoción y sacar nuevamente su cabeza, al principio, simplemente llego hasta la nariz echando un vistazo, mirando rápidamente el horizonte y la forma en que las olas iban y venían, miro arriba, ya sacando completamente la cabeza asombrada y boquiabierta, mirando la luna enorme que brillaba sobre su cabeza.

El resplandor que esta irradiaba era algo que no se comparaba ni a los más brillantes de los peces, observo aquella perfectamente redonda silueta quedando asombrada, sus ojos brillaban e incontables preguntas más surgieron en su cabeza, en el cielo miro las estrellas resplandecer junto con la luna, acompañándola e iluminando el cielo completamente.

Perdió el aliento totalmente por enésima ocasión mientras su respiración se entrecorto, la vista era simplemente hermosa, ni aunque recorriera el océano en las profundidades lograría comparar aquel escenario, Su mirada iluminada no se detuvo allí, sin poder evitarlo, su vista se posó en aquel gran objeto del cual era su anhelo ver, sus ojos parecían querer salirse mientras inspeccionaba cada detalle del imponente barco, que sin saber cuándo ni cómo, había llegado solo a un par de cientos de metros de ella, lo miro de punta a punta, intentando no perderse nada, su curiosidad incremento. Si es que era posible… y claro que lo era.

¿Cómo lograba mantenerse mantenerse algo tan enorme a flote? ¿Cómo lo manejaban? Una y mil preguntas más, quería saciar su curiosidad y ansias de conocimiento, no lograba frenar el latido de su corazón, al igual que su emoción, recorrió el barco con la mirada de nuevo, minuciosamente, más se topó con algo que anterior mente no había notado, en la punta de este había algo, más bien alguien.

Fijo su vista ahora incrédula en el primer ser humano que había visto jamás **— Un humano** **—** Su voz reflejaba ansias y dudas, se hundió en las olas nuevamente hasta los hombros, ocultando levemente su barbilla en el mar, el chico no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia y realmente, jamás se había parado a pensar que pasaría si se encaraba con un humano.

El joven sin percatarse absolutamente de nada, miraba sin expresión a la nada, un punto perdido entre la fina línea que separaba el cielo estrellado de los mares, el sonido vago de las olas era única compañía y el viento acariciaba su cabello castaño haciéndolo danzar, las lágrimas de sus ojos se habían secado, ya no poseía ni siquiera fuerzas para seguir en aquello, el dolor seguía fijo en su pecho, pero había decidido que de nada valían sus sollozos.

La noche ya había avanzado mientras que el viento había bajado de temperaturas y ser cada vez más fuerte, kirino había intentado horas atrás que entrara al barco, preocupado no sólo de su estado emocional, sino también por el sitio que había elegido para sentarse, estaba peligrosamente expuesto a una caída, inclusive el mismo príncipe admitía que era peligroso, más era el único sitio que había conseguido relajarlo. Sin embargo, para la pequeña sirena era el sitio perfecto para poder observarlo, miro curiosa sus piernas, las cuales el niño balanceaba levemente al son del viento, se sumergió completamente en el agua, miro hacia su cintura, paseo por su cola y finamente observo su aleta, para luego emerger y comparar esas cosas.

— **¿Esas son piernas?** **—** preguntó en un susurro, parpadeando un par de veces y agudizar su vista, estaba aún algo lejos, por lo que lentamente se acercó, intentando no hacer ruido, ya por fin más cerca del barco, paso a examinarlo nuevamente, esta vez notando que exceptuando las llamadas piernas, ambos no eran tan distintos **— Cabello, cabeza, rostro, brazos** **—** Enumero silenciosamente tocándose a la vez dichas partes mientras las nombraba, más sí que había notado algo que le resulto raro, la mirada del niño, que no parecía ser mayor que ella, parecía sombría y vacía, jamás había visto esa expresión, pues sus hermanas siempre yacían sonrientes y radiantes, tampoco le permitían mucho contacto con otros niños, cabe decir que casi no se le permitía dejar el castillo, más nunca había visto esa expresión en nadie, quiso acercarse más, debido al ángulo sólo podía verlo de perfil, y pese a la oscuridad del momento, logró apreciarlo bien, su tez era morena en comparación a su pálida piel, su cabello era largo, y por breves momentos la hipnotizaba el modo en que el viento lo ondeaba, aunque obviamente no era tan largo como el suyo, con cada cosa nueva que notaba en el no pudo evitar ir acercándose poco a poco y la luna como fondo no ayudaba a que su atención se separara de él.

Miro curiosa las ropas que cubrían su cuerpo, junto con las "piernas" era algo que jamás había visto, su mente comenzó a suponer que todos los humanos utilizaban aquellas graciosas prendas, lo único similar que había apreciado eran las prendas echas con plantas de colores y adornos de sus hermanas con cabellos cortos, pues ella y el resto de sus hermanas se cubrían un poco con este, así que no era muy necesario y además nunca entendió bien la razón de cubrirse.

Los minutos transcurrieron, ella avanzaba lenta y tranquilamente junto al barco, sus ojos no habían perdido el brillo de curiosidad y emoción en ningún momento, más bien, aumentaba mientras más tiempo pasaba. El castaño seguía encimado en su mundo, mas con los minutos transcurriendo, y sus sentidos por fin recobrados, comenzó a sentir una incesante mirada en él, no era muy feliz al sentirse observado, vacilaba entre si volver a recorrer con la vista las ventanas de los camarotes, pero se asustaba cada vez más al ver que nadie se estaba asomando en estas, y absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio saldría a la cubierta con el frio de la noche… bueno, nadie excepto el.

Aparte de sentirse observado, comenzó a pensar que no estaba realmente… solo, no supo en qué punto dejo de buscar aquella persona en el barco y paseo su mirada a las olas, ni el mismo conocía la razón de aquello, Akane, quien no había dejado su tarea, miro fascinada y algo preocupada como miraba de lado a lado, quizás buscando algo en el mar, un par de veces estuvo a punto de mirar fijamente al punto en el que ella se ocultaba, mas afortunadamente no llego al punto de tener que sumergirse para ocultarse.

Unos 10 minuto más pasaron, el frio comenzaba a traspasar las ropas del joven príncipe, y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda **— Supongo que ya es la hora de volver —** Murmuro para sí mismo luego de un suspiro, quizás era el cansancio que lo hacía hacerse ideas y buscar a alguien inexistente entre las olas, la sirenita esta vez dejo escapar un suspiro de incredulidad, observando como el joven balanceaba sus _piernas_ esta vez con algo más de fuerza y las atraía hacia sí, y con un impulso de esta y la leve ayuda de una de sus manos, ponerse de pie sobre el barandal con algo de dificultada por el entumecimiento en su piernas, una vez más suspiro, sin embargo cuando estaba dispuesto a dar un salto y poner sus pies a salvo en la cubierta, una fuerte ráfaga del halado viento choco contra su espalda, empujándolo levemente hacia adelante, desesperado por mantener el equilibrio abrió sus brazos, pero… inevitablemente resbalo terminando por caer, grito levemente en su caída pero fue callado repentinamente por el sonido de su cuerpo chocando contra el agua.

Empapado obviamente en un solo instante, gritaba desesperado sus brazos en un intento de mantenerse a flote, había entrado antes al mar, pero sus pies nunca dejaban de tocar la arena de la playa y nunca estaba sin compañía de alguno de sus amigos, o los sirvientes que se encargaban de cuidarlo, por varios momentos su cara no era capaz de llegar a la superficie y en el pánico del momento dejaba escapar el aire, para luego impulsarse con algo de fuerza y tomar este nuevamente, sin embargo, su cuerpo comenzó a descender, alejándose cada vez más y más de la superficie mientras este extendía sus manos hacia arriba e intentaba no ceder ante la falta de oxígeno y cerrar los ojos, pero, ya habiendo descendido unos 100 metros… se dio por vencido, dejándose envolver en la oscuridad.

Akane por su lado estaba echa piedra con una expresión asombrada en el rostro como el joven luchaba por mantenerse a flote, dudo por un minuto que era lo que debía hacer en una situación semejante, más cuando se dio cuenta que el agua dejo de agitarse y que ya no había señales del príncipe en la superficie, algo en su cabeza grito **—** _¡Ra-Rápido!_ **—** Y sin dudarlo más se sumergió velozmente, miro los alrededores pero le impresiono lo increíblemente oscuro que se veía el océano desde arriba, ignorando esto, trato de enfocar la vista hasta encontrar por fin el cuerpo casi inmóvil del chico, moviendo su aleta nado velozmente hacia él, legando casi al instante, tomo sus brazos y prácticamente abrazándolo, nado ahora hacia la superficie, casi tan o más desesperadamente como antes, no supo exactamente por qué lo estaba haciendo, más algo en su interior y un sentimiento dentro de su pecho, no podía permitir que aquel chico se hundiera.

 _Continuara…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ***Se cubre de los tomatazos con intensiones asesinas*denme amorts (?**

 **Ok x,DD lo siento muchooo, lo sé, se supone que dije que actualizaba "cada semana" e igual valía pepinos porque actualizaba era cada 2 semanas e.e y ahora me pase con este retraso X,D lo siento pero necesitaba unas vacaciones :,D créame que intente escribir en semana santa pero fui un fail total…. Jamás intenten escribir en un cel por que no sirve._. Solo te distraes a cada 3 minutos**

 **Ohhh y también, esta parte yo creí que sería súper corta y cuando junte lo que había en el cel y en Word eran más de 2K palabras, me quede con cara de wtf x,D asi que hasta aquí lo dejo.**

 **Ya se conocieron los pequeñines! No se lo esperaban eehhh ewe bueño, muchísimas gracias por sus review! Lo apresio mucho.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales** a _XxCrimsonQueenxX_ **que se convirtió en una de mis autoras favorias *w*y solo con su historia** _Aishiteru_ **me honra que leas mis fic :,D hay que trabajar para poder llenar FF con esta hermosa pareja TwT**

 **Sin más que agregar. Me dejan reviews? Pliz?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. ByeBye ;3_


	5. Nos volveremos a ver

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— **Resista por favor —** Hablo suavemente al niño entre sus brazos, Akane sin esfuerzo ni tardanza alguna emergió velozmente, con la esperanza de que el humano estuviera bien, mas sus ojos lavanda recorrieron el rostro del castaño con temor al ver que no había reacción de su parte, aparte de que aún no se movía u abría los ojos, unos cuantos segundos después, lo que para Akane fue una eternidad, el castaño comenzó a toser y regurgitar el agua que había tragado mientras intentaba mantenerse a flote.

Aun no recobraba a un 100% la conciencia, pero por leves momentos sus parpados temblaban, en una clara señal de que estaba intentando despertar, la sirena era perfectamente capaz de mantenerlos a flote, mas sus brazos no eran tan fuertes como su aleta, con el paso de los minutos estos se cansaban, y el movimiento de las olas no ayudaba en nada, sabía que tenía que lograr devolverlo al barco donde estaba minutos antes, echo un vistazo a elevado barandal pasando la mirada por un costado, y casi de inmediato supo que era imposible para ella, si bien antes había saltado fuera del agua, no fue más que unos 3 metros, y eso con mucha distancia en lo profundo tomando velocidad, jamás llegaría a semejante altura, y siendo sincera tenía miedo de sumergir de nuevo al niño.

Negó con la cabeza negando, y con preocupación miro al horizonte esforzando un poco la vista por la inmensa oscuridad que los cubría, si recordaba bien, estaba algo apartada del castillo rumbo el noreste **— Eso significa —** Murmuro para si con un deje de esperanza y confiando en su orientación, nado unos 200 metros con algo de dificultada por mantener al chico a flote, por fin, ante su vista un gran conjunto de rocas (*) apareció frente a ambos y sin dudarlo apresuro el paso.

Justo en esa zona, en lo profundo eran un conjunto de altas rocas y dunas de arena de extrañas formas, un par de veces a ella y sus hermanas las llevaban fuera del castillo siempre acompañadas por su abuela, había jugado allí con sus hermanas y un comentario de su abuela le llamo la atención.

—" _Puede que estos riscos y rocas sean tan altos que lleguen a la superficie"_ **—** Repitió en su mente aquellas palabras, para su fortuna así era, había varios montículos de arena y rocas sobresalientes del agua y ella sin sudarlo se dirigió al más grande de estos, la roca era casi en su totalidad plana, con un pared echa con la misma roca, a una extraña y casi perfecta L con los bordes redondeados y desquebrajados, había algo extraño apoyado justo detrás de la pared, algo parecido a los altos postes que había visto en el barco, más por primera vez ignoro aquello, concentrándose en acercarse, cuando por fin logro llegar, con la escaza fuerza de sus brazos reposo con delicadeza el cuerpo del castaño en la roca por fin sacándolo del agua.

Suspiro con cansancio, ¿Por qué razón hacia aquello? Pensó cerrando los ojos, la repuesta era extremadamente fácil, estaba viviendo su sueño, conocer aquel extraño mundo fuera del agua, y los humanos entraban en ese contexto, jamás ni en sueños habría pensado que en su primera y adelantada excursión a la superficie, vería a un ser humano, y lo que es más, estaría tan cerca al tal punto de inclusive poder tocarlo, miro sus manos con una extraña sensación en el pecho, ¿Era la emoción?

Se vio obligada a salir de su ensoñación gracias a los quejidos del humano frente a ella, sin saber muy bien cómo, logro sentarse en la roca y empujarlo un poco más lejos de la orilla con su aleta apenas rozando el agua, acomodándose, poso su mano en el hombro de él y comenzó a zarandearlo con suavidad en un vago intento para despertarlo **— O-Oye…—** Llamo nerviosa en voz baja, e intento moverlo con algo más de fuerza, no estaba enterada de cuanto aguantaban los humanos en el agua, así que llego a pensar que ese par de minutos sin oxígeno fue realmente mucho tiempo para él.

No logrando pensar con claridad lo único que consiguió fue quedarse embelesada mirando los rasgos del niño, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y algunas gotas de agua bajaban por las hebras de su cabello, se fue acercando más y más a su rostro mirando de cerca, tenía una expresión serena, como si estuviera en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, la respiración era lenta, muy lenta, el peso de ese pensamiento la saco de su ensoñación y obligo a sacudirlo con más fuerza pese a sus adoloridos bracitos.

— **¡Despierta! —** Grito un tanto desesperada, un gruñido de molestia escapo de la boca del joven, los parpados comenzaron a temblarle en señal de querer despertar, Akane pareció sentir una leve sensación de alivio que se esfumo casi 2 segundos después, cayendo en cuenta que pronto despertaría… ¿Qué se supone que haria cuando lo tuviera cara a cara? Su abuela le había contado que los humanos eran muy recelosos acerca de experimentar cambios o ver cosas fuera de lo común en sus vidas, y que una de las razones por las cuales las sirenas no contactaban con los humanos era la incertidumbre de si reaccionarían de manera agresiva.

— _¿Y ahora qué hago?_ **—** Miro con espanto como el niño comenzaba a mover su mano rumbo su cabeza, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y con su otra mano se apoyaba en la roca para ayudar a incorporarse, en medio de sus desordenados pensamientos, no tuvo otra opción que saltar sin cuidado alguno hacia el agua, y ocultarse en la oscuridad del mar.

Shindou confundido, comenzó a toser y escupir el agua que había tragado en su lucha por mantenerse a flote, cuando se recuperó segundos después miro fijamente a la orilla de la roca donde se hallaba recostado, advirtiendo el movimiento irregular de la superficie.

— _Juraría que escuche algo zambullirse_ **—** Pensó con desconcierto, luego de unos segundos de respirar con dificultad, analizo con nerviosismo el lugar donde se hallaba, a lo lejos veía la silueta del barco navegando, se miró así mismo solo en aquel pedrusco en medio de la nada **— ¿Cómo llegue hasta esta roca? —** Se pasó una mano por el mojado cabello para intentar quitarlo de su cara, el viento cada vez enfriaba más y el frio que sentía era horrible, comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo, y sin saber por qué, paseo su vista por toda la orilla de la roca, no espero encontrar un par de ojos color lavanda que brillaban y tenían un toque infantil, Akane quien había escuchado la distorsionada voz a un par de metros bajo el agua, emergió cuidadosamente cuidando de esconderse tras una roca pequeña que había junto a la orilla.

Al encontrarse sus miradas se perdieron uno en el otro, Shindou vio como lentamente el rostro de la niña que lo observaba salió con algo de temor de detrás de esa pequeña roca, vio como sus pálidas manos se sostenían de esta y una expresión tímida adorno el infantil y pálido rostro, la pequeña sirenita por su parte, había salió de detrás de la roca por puro instinto de querer ver más de cerca los ojos del niños, este parpadeaba repetidamente con una expresión asombrada en el rostro y sus labios tiritaban pareciendo querer emitir sonido sin éxito.

— **A-Ah… —** La sirenita por fin dándole cuenta de su imprudente impulso dejo escapar un sonido de sorpresa, frunció los labios y las cejas hacia arriba, como si de repente la hubieran atrapado haciendo una de sus travesuras, el príncipe solo pudo mantener el aire que había recogido anteriormente en sus pulmones, no conseguía emitir palabra y de todas formas, si pudiera no lograría decir una oración entera con orden u coherencia dada la sorpresa que recibió.

— **E-esto…**

— **¡Kyaaaaaa! —** El agudo grito fue seguido por el salpicar del agua, evitando así que el niño pudiera terminar si quiera de hablar, un par de segundos bastaron para que el chico, rápidamente, se asomara en la orilla tratando y forzando sus ojos intentando volverla a ver.

— **¡E-Espera! —** Grito hacia el agua **— Por… favor… —** Esta vez susurro hacia el agua, pasados varios segundos de no oírse ningún ruido aparte de las olas dio un leve suspiro, sin embargo, sus ojos miraron decididos al punto donde el agua de la orilla aun emitía leves ondas.

— **Esto… —** Dudo por un momento, sin saber bien que decir, Akane había salido levemente del agua nuevamente, en un punto distinto del islote, viéndolo casi por completo de espaldas, en esta ocasión con el objetivo fijo en la mente de no ser descubierta **— ¿Fuiste quien me salvo? —** Shindou se había sentado a indias cerca de la orilla, comenzó a hablar en voz alta, lo suficiente para que ella escuchara, más su tono era calmo y sereno, como si estuviera habiendo con un pequeño conejo asustado **— no entiende muy bien porque lo has echo —** Bajo un poco la mirada que había estado manteniendo sobre la línea del mar **— Quizás no hubiera sido tan malo ahogarme —** Sonrió de manera forzaba, a la castaña le sorprendió aquello pero intento no sobresaltarse y no emitir sonido **— Así quizás me hubiera reunido con alguien muy importante para mi…**

— _Parece que más que hablar con alguien lo esta haciendo para si_ **—** Pensó la pequeña de ojos lilas parpadeando un par de veces.

— **Pero ¿Sabes? Aun así estoy muy agradecido —** Alzo la voz nuevamente **— Gracias por salvarme y… por recordarme un muy buen momento —** En los ojos marrones rojizos comenzaron a acumularse pequeñas lágrimas y su cuerpo nuevamente comenzaba a temblar, intentando contener el llanto **— Por recordarme la historia favorita de mi madre y demostrarme que en todo lo que creía no es falso… —** Las lágrimas poco a poco se deslizaron por sus mejillas y gotearon hasta su regazo.

Una leve exclamación salió de los labios de la chica sin poder controlarse…

— **¡Esa cara…! —** Apoyo sus manos sobre la roca y saco un poco su torso del agua exclamando, Shindou exaltado inmediatamente se gira asombrado **— ¿Qué significa…. Esa cara? —** Los ojos de Akane brillaban nuevamente, el castaño no pudo evitar emocionarse levemente al mirar directo a sus ojos, pero no logro comprender de inmediato.

— **¿Eh…? —** Con el parpadear de sus ojos las lágrimas acumuladas cayeron, aun no lograba caber en su mente el hecho de que realmente esa niña existiera, por unos momentos había creído que era una mala pasada que su mente le jugo al haber tragado agua de mar, pero con aquel grito y esa mirada, estaba 100% seguro de que todo aquello era real **— ¿Qué…cara? —** Analizo por unos momentos y pensó en cómo se encontraba hace unos momentos **— ¿De tristeza?**

— **Tristeza… —** Repitió inclinando un tanto la cabeza, al parecer confundida con la palabra por lo que noto el príncipe.

— **Sí, tristeza… —** Paro por unos momentos intentando encontrar la palabras adecuadas **— Cuando te sientes solo, quizás desesperado, vacío y sin fuerzas —** Explico colocando una débil sonrisa y tratando de secar los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas con su empapada manga.

— **Jamás he oído tal cosa —** Respondió sincera relajando su expresión.

— **Realmente… —** Hablo repentinamente algo alto, mas contuvo el aliento y se relajó **— Eres real… existes de verdad —** Los ojos del niño brillaron y su rostro se tornó levemente serio, la cara de la niña paso a ser de confusión.

— **Claro que soy real —** Akane miro a una de sus manos y lentamente cerro los ojos, y de un salto impulsando por sus brazos se sentó nuevamente en la roca como minutos atrás cuando el chico yacía inconsciente, descubrió sus obres los cuales se fijaron en el horizonte pensativa, entendiendo que probablemente era el primer humano que logro ver a una sirena, se sintió en la misma situación, ya que posiblemente era la primera sirena en ver e interactuar con un humano, contuvo la respiración **— ¿Y tú eres real? —** Su expresión era igual que la del príncipe, quien ahora yacía pendiente a cada movimiento o expresión que tuviera ella.

— **Lo soy —** Contesto sonriendo por fin, la chica respondió al gesto, colocando una radiante expresión de alegría junto con la más grande sonrisa que sus labios pequeños y delgados pudieran permitir **— Mi madre tenía la razón —** Murmuro para si Shindou, la sirenita nuevamente giro a verlo extrañada, pero a punto de preguntar, el continuo **— Las sirenas son realmente muy hermosas —** Sentencio felizmente, la expresión de Akane se volvió un dilema, sus obres lila se dilataron y su rostro denoto sorpresa en su más pura expresión, sintió de la nada su cara calentarse, como si una corriente de agua tibia chocara directamente contra su cara, sintió nuevamente como su corazón se aceleraba, parecido al momento en que nadaba con todas sus fuerza hacia la superficie.

Sin embargo…

Aquel momento era muy diferente, su cuerpo entero sentía una calidez inexplicable, su corazón no estaba acelerado por simple emoción o esfuerzo físico, sentía que su mirada era atraída hacia la de el, sentía la necesidad de ver sus ojos cara a cara, duraron en esa escena… quien sabe cuánto, el no dejaba de sonreír, contradiciendo sus anteriores lágrimas, ella seguía perpleja, no sabía que le estaba sucediendo y de forma repentina, quería ocultarse nuevamente de su mirada.

— _E-Esto es extraño_ **—** Dijo a sus adentros mirando rápidamente hacia el agua y las olas, el cielo comenzó a calarse, pasando de negro, por el índigo, azul marino y azules con tonalidades purpuras, las estrellas una a una comenzaron a desaparecer, y la luna era poco a poco borrada del firmamento, Shindou miro al cielo, era la primera vez que presenciaba tal maravilla natural, miro fascinado como el cielo cambiaba de color, y pudo sentir a su lado que su curiosa acompañante irradiaba igual o hasta más fascinación.

— **Es hermoso —** Soltó en algún momento la sirenita, moviendo levemente su aleta por la orilla, obteniendo un asentimiento.

— **También lo es —** Dijo recordándole el previo comentario lográndola poner nerviosa nuevamente, mordió su labio y suspiro.

— **Es muy extraño —** Akane seguía sin despegar su mirada del cielo, su cara ya no reflejaba alegría, o cualquiera otra cosa, era una expresión monótona, eso confundió al pobre castaño **— Pensé que estallaría de emoción cundo por fin viera la superficie, logre subir aquí arriba antes de tiempo, inclusive, fui más lejos y logre conocer a un humano, hablarte, pensé que con eso mi sueño estaría cumplido —** Su voz se iba debilitando, al punto de que culminó en un susurro **— ¿Sabes? Siempre quise hacer todo esto, era mi sueño —** Sonrió, dándole a entender que lo anterior a esa frase, era más como hablarse a sí misma, recordó que el también sin darse cuenta hacia aquel gesto, causándole algo de gracia.

— **Pero… ahora —** Trago grueso y coloco una mano en su pecho, a la altura del corazón bajando la mirada ocultando su rostro entre los mechones de su largo cabello **— ¿Es normal que aún no me sienta satisfecha? Quiero conocer aún más, con una sola persona no es suficiente, así como debajo del agua… quiero verlo todo… todo su mundo… —** Culmino con un suspiro, su puño se fue cerrando y apretando, al punto de hacer su mano temblar. Shindou no quiso pronunciar palabra, solo escucho atento y concentrado, reconociendo de inmediato esa ansia y curiosidad, su voz era la misma que la que su madre tenía cuando hablaba acerca del océano, curiosa y deseosa de poder conocer todos aquellos misterios, quedo inmóvil al ver tal parecido en ambas, no logrando centrarse, simplemente quedo callado, esperando que ella prosiguiera o hiciera algo. Lo cual no tardo, ella lentamente lo miro a los ojos, una sonrisa avergonzada fue lo que distinguió.

— **Es extraño ¿Cierto? Ver algo como yo, el que te haya sacado del agua, toda esta situación —** De nuevo escondí la mirada con su cabello **— Dime que no soy la única que lo siente extraño.**

No supo bien que contestar, pasaron un par de minutos en los que él fue incapaz de girar su mirada hacia ella nuevamente, pero por fin se armó del valor que no creyó necesitar.

— **Si es algo extraño —** Ambos se encogieron de hombros levemente, soltando leves risas **— Pero, no quisiera cambiarlo. De todas las cosas que pudieron haberme pasado al caerme, fue precisamente sucedió que me salvara una sirena, algo que ella soñaba y añoraba —** Relato sonriendo, pensando que confundía a la sirenita con sus palabras **— De algún modo… soy muy feliz, por el simple hecho de que me dejaras verte… muchísimas gracias —** Con la sonrisa más sincera de su vida, giro a ella de nuevo, quien estaba estática, sin poder girar hacia él, simplemente asintió…

— **Igualmente gracias a ti… —** El chico no tuvo tiempo de responder, el sonido de las olas chocando contra algo y voces gritando a la distancia lo interrumpieron, al buscar con la mirada, pudo ver algo alejado el barco en el cual él había estado anteriormente.

— **El barco…**

— **¡AHH! —** Se exalto y dio un leve brinco por el susto ante el grito agudo, miro como la chica veía perpleja hacia el horizonte, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse más y más claro, el sol se comenzaba a asomar y con él y su paso un nuevo día **—Y-ya es de día… ¡No puede ser debo irme! —** Exclamo dispuesta a saltar inmediatamente de vuelta al mar, pero a una velocidad increíble, el niño tomo su muñeca presionando y sujetándola con algo de fuerza. Shindou a su lado estaba sujetándola mirándola perplejo por su propia reacción, fue un impulso el haberla sujetado más en su mente inmediatamente repitió una y otra vez una frase.

 _No te vayas…_

A pesar de querer decirlo sus labios no se movieron y permanecieron tiesos, las voces a la distancia comenzaron a aumentar el volumen dando a entender que se acercaban, sin embargo él lo daría todo porque en ese mismo instante se congelara el tiempo.

— **No será la última vez que venga aquí arriba —** La voz dulce de la niña lo saco del embrollo de sus pensamientos, y una sonrisa que creyó la más hermosa de ver en su corta vida le fue dada, repitió aquella frase en su mente varias veces gravándoselas inconscientemente en la memoria, no supo en que momento ni instante, pero la muñeca que sostenía antes en una de sus manos desapareció, en un segundo pudo ver su cabello ondear y desaparecer seguido del sonido del agua agitarse.

Fue en ese instante, ya no recordaba nada a partir de allí, sus parpados se tornaron pesados, y el cansancio azoto su cuerpo con gran violencia, no pudo mantenerse consiente y callo desmallado.

Mas algo si quedo fuertemente atado a sus recuerdos… aquella última frase… para el prácticamente fue un... _Nos volveremos a ver._

 _Continuara…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Cha-Chan :D**

 **Pff por un momento no creí que lograría publicarlo hoy x,D pero prometo que cada dos semanas intentare que el capítulo este aquí puntual. Espero que haya gustado, es un poco (mucho) más largo de lo que esperaba nwn**

 **Antes que lo olvide:**

 **(*): Esa roca es prácticamente la que aparece en la película y en la que Ariel se reúne con la gaviota esa XD solo imagínenla un poco más grande xD**

 **Posss bueno, lamento si no está muy bien redactado, ando muy distraída y algo triste últimamente pero bueee! Para que aburrirlos más XD Disculpen si hubo errores u,w,u**

 **Sin más que agregar… me dejan Reviews? Porfi? Es triste tener poquishos :,v**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


	6. Bailes

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

 **Aviso: Ultimo salto temporal lo prometo x,D 5 años, ósea ahora Aka-chan está a punto de cumplir los 15 añitos y nuestro príncipe favorito tiene 16 *w*(?**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Su mirada nuevamente se perdió en el mar, aquella masa azul que lo tenía tan cautivado, como hacer unos años había cautivado a su madre, la brisa salada choco contra su rostro, meneando su cabello y haciendo danzar a su paso las largas cortinas de seda que enmarcaba el gran ventanal de su habitación, suspiro, y dejo de recostarse en el marco, para volver a la rutina que había llevado toda la mañana… caminar como león enjaulado por toda su gran y lujosa habitación.

Tenía prohibido salir no solo por su padre y su mejor amigo, también por su prima, quienes le habían exigido permanecer allí hasta que el dichoso baile de cumpleaños en honor su persona, eso le exasperaba.

Jamás le habían sido agradables los bailes, tener todas aquella miradas de los "halcones" de la alta sociedad, tan solo esperando a que cometiera el mas mínimo error en sus palabras o acciones, para poder comenzar a criticar y hablar, que era lo único que se podía esperar de aquello de esa clase de personas.

Se recostó nuevamente en el mullido colchón de su cama, estaba aburrido, bien podría escaparse como lo hacía cuando tenía 13 años, e iba al pueblo disfrazado, le agradaba la atmosfera del aquel lugar y más cuando se celebraba algo, sin embargo varios de los sirvientes no dejaban de visitar constantemente su habitación, preguntando si necesitaba algo, según había calculado, aparecían en intervalos de 15 minutos, por lo que quedaba descartada la opción de escaparse, no quería causar un mal espectáculo.

Dio un gruñido de molestia, y tras un largo rato de estar recostado mirando al techo, sus ojos fueron cerrándose sin el darse ni cuenta, callo dormido por aburrimiento más que por otra cosa, en sus sueños nuevamente se proyectaba aquel efímero momento, aquel supuesto recuerdo que vivió hace tiempo, el momento en que creyó conocer los ángeles del mar que su madre tanto añoraba ver, en su sueños se plasmó nuevamente aquella hermosa niña con largo cabellos color crema, sus ojos penetraste y expresivos de un intenso lila, color de ojos que nunca en su vida había visto, las hermosa y larga cola que nacía desde sus caderas, y la frágil aleta al final de un tono bicolor, rojo y lila, que parecía estar echa de la más suave seda que jamás se halla hilado.

Despertó con un pequeño sobresalto, girando nada más que su cabeza para ser consciente de que efectivamente estaba en su alcoba, esa visión lo había acompañado entre sueños desde aquel accidente en el barco, cuando había caído al mar, no supo cómo fue posible su supervivencia, fue rescatado de unos islotes que se encontraban prácticamente en el medio del mar, todos pensaron que fue un milagro que una corriente o una gran ola lo había arrastrado allí, fue encontrado inconsciente y a punto de sufrir de hipotermia, mas solo habían trascurrido algunas horas desde su caída, sin embargo cuando despertó sus recuerdos no estaban nada claros…

¿Aquello había sido una alucinación? ¿Un ser que había creado de su imaginación ante el dolor por la pérdida de su madre y el agua de mar que estaba seguro había tragado?...

Absolutamente. No.

Al son de aquellos días seguía firme en sus pensamientos que todo aquello había sido real, a pesar de que muchos no creían en sus palabras y le repetían que había sido un simple alucinación por el pánico de estar al filo de la muerte, por más que los recuerdos de las historias de su madres estuvieran vigentes en su mente y corazón, su conciencia, la de un simple humano no era capaz de recrear tan hermosa criatura, nunca antes había conseguido imaginar a una sirena, por más que se esforzara, pero aquel supuesto sueño, esa imagen estuvo tan calara y tan fuerte, que no podía ser un simple producto de su imaginación, aquella voz, que a pesar de ser tan débil seguía en sus recuerdo, y a pesar que no recordaba que hubieran entablado alguna clase de conversación, ese momento sucedió en realidad, el así lo sentía.

Cada vez que recordaba aquella niña su mente se trasportaba a un lugar llenos de paz y serenidad, como aquella burbuja en la que alguna vez se encontró, entre el día y la noche, un espacio que estaba seguro solo ellos dos podrían reconocer y describir a la perfección, se sentía tan completo al recordarla, un suspiro escapo de sus labios y cerró los ojos, cubriéndolos también con su brazo.

— _Solo una vez más…_ **—** Repitió en su mente las palabras que tanto le suplico a cualquier dios que se encontraba por sobre el en la inmensidad del cielo o del universo, él lo daría todo, absolutamente todo por si quiera poder verla una vez más, luego de esos 5 años de pensar en esa niña, estaba más que seguro, solo un simple recuerdo le basto para ser cautivado por su imagen, por la nerviosa sonrisa que estaba en su cabeza, por esos ojos, estaba totalmente perdido en ellos, y completamente enamorado, al punto de la obsesión, no salía de su cabeza a pesar del tiempo y estaba seguro de que nunca lo haría.

Otro sonoro suspiro se le escapo, retirando el brazo de su cara se sentó y miro de nuevo hacia el ventanal en por el que miraba anteriormente, sorprendiéndose en el acto, en el horizonte por sobre el mar del sol le daba una cálida despedida, pintando el cielo a su alrededor de colores naranjos, rojizos y con sutiles tonos rosáceos, una puesta de sol digna de ser retratada por el mejor de los artistas.

¿Tanto había dormido? O mejor dicho… ¿Tanto tiempo había perdido entre sueños y recuerdos efímeros? A tal punto deseaba con todo su ser ver de nuevo a aquel ángel, el sol finalmente dio su última despedida, y se ocultó de todos cediendo el paso a la luna de plata que ahora velaba por todos acompañado del tan característicos cielo oscuro y estrellado. Quedo embobado nuevamente con ese cielo, las estrellas brillaban mucho aquella noche.

Sus pensamientos en esta ocasión fueron interrumpidos por una de las sirvientas quien tocaba a su puerta, anunciando que era el momento de comenzar a alistarse y prepararse para el dichoso baile.

Respondió con un leve gruñido de molestia y un falso tono alegría, dando las gracias por arreglar sus preparativos, la sirvienta se retiró de sus aposentos tras una reverencia, ya en solitario, el chico miro con cansancio el fino traje y la elegante chaqueta larga de tono negro que había sobre su cama.

— **Aquí vamos… —** Hablo con resignación dirigiéndose a su baño con las ropas en mano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por otra parte…

Muy lejos del imponente castillo a las orillas del mar, cientos de kilómetros entre las profundidades, las aguas se tonaban oscuras y frías, las banderas de decenas de barcos ondeaban gracias a las corrientes que pasaban por allí, un gran abismo estaba en medio de aquel cementerio de barcos hundidos, el negro profundo impedía ver más allá y era una advertencia para cualquiera en su sano juicio para alejarse de allí, mas no lo era para un par de ojos lilas, cuya dueño flotaba justo arriba de la zanja, un bolso echa con una especie de red vieja reposaba sobre su hombro, y la sonrisa divertida de la joven con aleta rojiza no se quitaba de su expresión.

— **Hmmm… —** Cerro los ojos y emitió un leve sonido, indicando sus pensamientos, miro arriba, la superficie se hacía cada vez más oscura **—** _Natsumi-Neesan me matara si me ve entrando de nuevo al castillo tan tarde_ **—** Alego en sus pensamientos negando con desilusión, dando una última mirada a aquella zanja, se alejó del lugar con una increíble velocidad mientras la bolsa en su cintura se movía frenéticamente.

Mirando al rededor con cuidado de no ser vista por otras sirenas o tritones, o algún sirviente animal de su padre, se fue acercando al imponente castillo rodeados por una ciudad de ensueño que se alzaba algo a lo lejos, mientras más se acercaba, más disminuía la velocidad y más cuidado ponía a su vigilancia, apretó la bolsa de red contra su pecho intentando ocultarla con sus bazos, por fin llego a los límites del castillo.

Estaba a punto de reanudar una veloz carrera ya casi en la zona solo permitida para la familia real cuando…

— **¿Akane…? —** Una voz la llamo, pero estaba segura que no era ninguna de sus hermanas puesto que… sonaba como un chico, su cuerpo se puso rígido y freno su cola de inmediato, con movimiento tensos se fue dando la vuelta ocultando su preciado paquete tras su espalda en el proceso, solo para descubrir un par de ojos que conocía bien **— ¿Qué haces fuera? —** Un chico aparentando unos 18 años se acercó flotando tranquilamente hacia ella, los cabellos grisáceos flotaban libres y desordenados, si aleta poseía casi el mismo color y su expresión amable la relajo un poco, pero aun los nervios los tenia a flor de piel.

— **Fu…Fubuki-san… yo… jeje —** Rio nerviosamente al verse descubierta por el amigo de una de sus hermanas mayores, aunque al parecer no sospechaba mucho de ella, dedujo por la expresión en su rostro **— Yo ve-veras —** Ante el nerviosismos sus manos comenzaron a jugar casi sin que ella lo ordenada, de entre los dedos se resbalo la bolsa que tanto intentaba ocultar, y debido a su contenido, dio un golpe seco contra el suelo de coral brillante siendo visible para los ojos del albino, quien inmediatamente comprendió.

Un leve grito escapo de la garganta de la princesa e inmediatamente volvió a ocultar la bolsa, dándole un miranda entre avergonzada y suplicante al chico, quien al verla solo pudo atinar a reír levemente y bajo, para no llamar la atención de otras sirenas que pasaban por el lugar.

— **Ya comprendo —** Dijo con una sonrosa amable.

— **P-Por favor no le digas nada a Natsumi-Neesan —** Pidió juntando las manos e inclinándose un poco **— Nunca la ha gustado que recoja este tipo de cosas —** Estrujo entre sus brazos la bolsa ocultando un poco su cara en esta también, el albino reprimió otra pequeña risa, no era un secreto para nadie la fascinación de la más joven de las princesa por los objetos extraños que caían a las profundidades de la superficie, y… ¿Quién era el para juzgar a una princesa? Y más cuando se llevaba bien con todos en el reino por su actitud juguetona y muy curiosa.

— **No te preocupes —** Hizo un ademen de sellar sus labios **— De mí no se enterara, lo prometo —** Le guiño el ojo a modo de juego, siempre que a la pequeña le permitían, era divertido jugar con ella cuando era algo más pequeña y de entre las princesas, ella, la pequeña Aoi y Haruna era con que más se había divertido en su infancia y parte de adolescencia.

La cara y los ojos lilas de la chica se iluminaron, estallando en un pequeños grito e felicidad, Akane se abalanzó sobre su amigo en un abrazo repentino que lo sorprendió, por la fuerza dieron un par de giros acompañados de la risa de ambos.

— **¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —** Divo veloz mente al tiempo que se separaba **— ¡Juro hacer que Haru-nee acepte ir solas a los arrecifes contigo a la próxima que se lo pidas! —** Exclamo entusiasmada a la vez que nadaba a gran velocidad entre risas de vuelta a la seguridad del castillo de su familia, dejando al pobre joven un poco sonrojado tras el último comentario.

— **¡Y-Yo jamás dije…! —** Intento reclamar en vano puesto que la princesita ya había desaparecido de su visión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había llegado por fin a su destino, su querido mini jardín, si así se podía llamar, ya que, aun lo único que permanecía plantado allí era aquel hermoso sauce que amaba con todo su ser, apresurada, logro esconder con éxito su volsa, indispensable siempre que salía en recolección de todos esos extraños objetos hacia los barcos hundidos(*), guardo la bolsa en el hueco que se formaba en la base del tronco retorcido, y nuevamente tapo la abertura empujando con fuerza la gran roca que había puesto como excusa de asiento,(**) al final resulto tener doble uso.

Suspiro satisfecha y se dejó caer en la gran y deforme roca, recordando los horrores que le coto ponerla allí, sin embargo era un capricho como poco que había tenido, le fascinaba aquella extraña forma que poseía, y aun era lo bastante grande para poder recostarse sobre ella, recordó con satisfacción las siestas que se daba el placer de dormir mientras el movimiento de las hojas de su amado sauce le servía como transporte al mundo de los sueños.

Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro al ver las hojas danzar con el azul marino de fondo, si no fuera por las molestas voces escandalosas que comenzaban a llamarla, se habría quedado dormida…

Se levantó con algo de espanto a distinguir la voz que la llamaba con ímpetu, era su hermana mayor, una mueca de miedo sustituyo su sonrisa, pero el temor se esfumo cuando recordó la razón por la cual seguramente la llamaba, sin tiempo ni siquiera para pensarlo, nado rápidamente de nuevo hacia dentro del castillo, buscando a sus hermanas y su abuela para poder comenzar la reunión de aquella noche.

La planificación de la fiesta en honor a los 15 años de la más pequeña de las hijas del Rey Tritón, que tendría lugar en el mejor salón de la Atlántida, dentro de exactamente una semana.

 _Continuara…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Afagfwdasetg ni yo me creo que este actualizando un día antes de lo prometido… ámenme (? OkNo XD**

 **Ñam, ñam que decir que decir? Me pego el chanclaso de inspiración y de motivación y lo escribí todo esta noche XD y forcé un poquito a terminarlo porque estoy segura que mañana me daría pereza hacerlo. Lo hubiera echo más largo… pero ya es tarde D,:**

 **Bueno…**

 **(*): La zona de barcos hundidos que sale en la peli, deben saber cuál es :,v**

 **(**): La roca esa rara en la que Ariel se sienta cuan el cangrejo está cantando** _Bajo el marrrr… bajo el marrrrrr (?_

 **Queria centrarme en este cap a lo que pensó shindou después de todo aquello, y me parecio bonita y curiosa una amistada entre Fubuki y akane XD es algo raroso.**

 **Bueno ya me voy que tengo sueño, y yo con sueño parzco drogada, creo que ya lo notaron (? XD me dejan review? Plis?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,3_


	7. Compromisos

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El sol emprendía su viaje, saliendo del horizonte y dando paso a un nuevo y maravilloso día, el mar se ilumino, y las criaturas marinas poco a poco salían de sus escondites y nadaban libre y alegres por todas partes, aun siendo tan temprano.

En el castillo submarino, aún era temprano para que nadie tuviera la voluntad de levantarse de sus aposentos, excepto un sirenita de ojos lilas quien más bien estaba esperando mascullando leves insultos al sol para que saliera más de prisa. Son una radiante sonrisa miro por el ventanal de su habitación, viendo que el agua se iluminaba y tomaba un color más claro.

— **¡Es el día! —** Grito son pena ni limitaciones, y dando una vuelta sobre si misma revoloteo por toda la habitación pasando por las camas de cada una de sus hermanas, sacudiéndolas y repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo **— ¡Ya es de día, ya es de día, ya es de día! —** Prácticamente se abalanzo completamente en la cama de la última hermana que le faltaba por molestar… a la querida Midori.

— **¡Akane que demonios sucede contigo! —** Exclamo colérica dándole una cara de pocos amigos, en cambio, la cara de la princesa cumpleañera en vez de mostrar remordimiento solo respondió con sus típicas sonrisas radiantes.

— **¡Ya es de día! —** La abrazó risueña, la joven de aleta verde, con ya 17 años no pudo más que dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación y corresponder al abrazo de su pequeña hermana y negar levemente con la cabeza, nunca cambiaria, y después de todo así la querían, el abrazo se rompió bajo todas las risas de sus hermanas, quienes no tardaron en llenarla de felicitaciones y buenos deseos, los que acepto alegre. Mas la bonita reunión que se había organizado alrededor de la cama de Midori fue interrumpida por el sonido de las grandes puertas abriéndose, todas viraron en busca del responsable.

— **Veo que ya despertaron —** La sonrisa cálida de su abuela les dedicaba un silenciosos buenos días que recibieron todas con gusto, en sus manos, la sirena albina traía con lo que parecía ser una flor de gran tamaño y sus largos pétalos estaba atados en la parte superior de esta, formando una especie de capullo, Akane miro emocionada a su abuela.

— **¿¡Es…!? —** Ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que se había atorado en su garganta, con una sonrisa algo divertida la sirena albina asintió observando la radiante cara de su última nieta. Con sumo cuidado como si estuviera echa de la más fina seda, Akane deshizo el nudo que mantenía atado los pétalos de la flor, estos cayeron con gracia dejando ver un hermoso lila perlado en sus pétalos, la silueta de una tiara brillante y decorada con perlas y conchas, más lo que destacaba, era que en el centro de estar, una hermosa gema de un color carmín intenso brillaba, era un rubí, aunque este dato era desconocido por la sirenita, había sido su descubrimiento más reciente y más hermoso de toda su vida, cortesía de los barcos hundidos, la mayor tomo la tiara, y con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, la deposito entre los cabellos castaños de la chica, está tratando de no chillar de la emoción, todas sus hermanas habían recibido su primera tiara de princesa al cumplir 15, todas con una característica que las distinguía de las demás, que aquella gema estuviera en ella había sido un pedido especial, hacia su abuela y su padre, le había costado, pero al final su petición fue aceptada.

— **¡Es preciosa! —** Exclamo felizmente colocándola sobre su cabello y muy feliz sonreía radiantemente. Ese día era muy especial para todos y era más que obvio que debía celebrarlo con un gran baile en el palacio, con todos los habitantes de la Atlántida invitados a asistir. Sin embargo algo se le tenía preparado a la más joven de las princesas, una sorpresa que no iba a ser del todo agradable.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lejos de todo esto, otra fiesta estaba siendo preparada, distinto al baile de cumpleaños al que el castaño asistió haces pocos días, este iba a ser muy importante no solo para el si no todo el reino, el joven príncipe iba a comprometerse y su padre buscaba a la heredera perfecta, este detalle solo lo sabían pocas personas, incluyéndolo, y no podía estar más molesto.

Caminaba como león enjaulado por su amplia habitación, tratando de calmarse y no descargar su enojo de mala manera, ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! El décimo suspiro de resignación salió de entre sus labios, y sin cuidado se lanzó hacia su cama, frustrado, estaba de más decir que no aprobaba la idea de su padre, y más que todo no le interesaba buscar esposa, si bien en sus 16 años se había enamorado dos veces, aquellos temas no le interesaban, quería preparase para ser Rey, si, y aquello conllevaba que Tenía que tener una reina tarde o temprano a su lado. Gruño.

Ciertas personas harían lo que fuera por obtener ese título, anteponiéndolo sobre todos sus deseos, sueños o necesidades, le parecía grotesco, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, la actitud que tomo ante la noticia era inmadura y el mismo lo admitía, mas sin embargo no cedería, y se resistiría todo lo necesario.

— **No pareces muy contento —** Una voz bastante conocida para el llego sus oídos, recostado en el marco de su puerta se hallaba su mejor amigos, desde la infancia, el joven de cabellos largos y rosados entro en sus aposentos sin esperar a que el dijera nada y cerro la puesta tras de sí, fijo sus obre cyan en el chico que refunfuñaba en la cama.

— **Es por qué no lo estoy —** Espeto. No estaba de humor, aveces su amigo podía molestarlo aunque sabía que lo hacía para animarlo, sin embargo en aquel momento era lo menos que necesitaba. Kirino rodó los ojos.

— **Te comportas como un niño.**

— **¿No tienes más nada que hacer? Como deberes de Duque o lo que sea —** Giro para quedar boca abajo, no quería proseguir con aquello, mientras que el pelirosa se divertía de lo lindo viendo a su amigo refunfuñar.

— **Pues tu querido padre nos invitó, y de todo eso me encargo en casa, así que por ahora estoy libre y a tu disposición —** Rio el chico, aunque al no obtener respuesta decidió parar con aquello y abocarse a lo que había ido, animarlo un poco **— Vamos no es tan malo… —** Intento sonar convincente, mientras se acercaba a uno de los sofás de la habitación y se sentaba.

— **Lo dices solo porque tu corriste con suerte —** Levanto un momento la cabeza para hablar y verlo con reproche, para que después de terminar la oración volver su cara contra las mantas, era un buen punto, el igualmente lo habían comprometido, era distinto, él lo estaba desde su nacimiento, pero afortunadamente la chica elegida era una conocida de la infancia, una muy buena amiga, y por que no decirlo, la prima de Shindou.

— **Tampoco es que ame la idea de casarme con Jeanne —** Se excusó, pero siendo sincero no era algo que le desagradara. Y el castaño lo sabía muy bien.

— **Si claro —** Se sentó en su lugar.

— **Tal vez no sea tan horriblemente superficial la chica que elijan —** Soltó Kirino, mas solo consiguió que los ojos rojizos de su amigo lo miraran reprochantes **— De acuerdo, la posibilidad es mínima, pero tienes que ser optimista, no puedes simplemente quedarte aquí sentado quejándote por tus deberes, pero también te doy un punto a favor, es muy repentino y pronto —** Regaño pero a la vez le dio a entender su comprensión.

— **Hmmp —** Realmente ni siquiera quería contestar, en todo aquello tenía razón, se quedó mirando por la ventada como el sol bajaba hacia la línea del mar, pronto seria el atardecer, recordó que su padre quería hablar nuevamente con él, y resignado, se levantó **—Tengo que ir a verlo enseguida vuelvo —** Le aviso a su amigo, este asintió un poco serio, prefiriendo callar, Shindou salió y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos rumbo al estudio del Rey, sintiéndose extraño por tener nervios de hablar con él, era normal, desde que su madre murió, y que el casi muriera ahogado, no era muy participe en una relación de padre hijo, no podía culparlo ni consentirlo, simplemente se preguntó el porqué de su vida era de aquella manera, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho para cambiarlo, desconociendo que dentro de poco, su vida cambiaría quizás para siempre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La emoción que la embargaba no podía contenerse en su rostro formando una simple expresión, iba mucho más allá de eso, si bien había visto la superficie una vez, todo aquello parecía haber si do solo un sueño, lo había recordado muy vagamente, aparte de que el escenario frente a sus ojos no había ocurrido, sentada sobre una roca, miraba como el sol descendía y se tornaba rojizo, con las nubes a su alrededor pintándose de rosado, amarillo y naranja, sobre su cabeza la joya de su corona brillaba con la luz que en esta se reflejara.

— **Es hermoso —** Suspiro con alegría contenida en su pecho y cerrando los ojos por un momento, dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones y miro de manera más detallada su sitio, una roca en medio de la nada, rodeada únicamente de mar, sonrió, recordando el rostro de aquel niño humano que conoció hace ya años, en su clandestina escapada guiada por la curiosidad, mentiría si dijera que no moría por verlo de nuevo, tener más tiempo, preguntarle sobre todas sus dudas. **— Me pregunto cómo estará —** Susurro, un susurro que solo quedo entre el viento que ondeaba su cabello y ella, cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación de la brisa salada golpear contra sus mejillas, y un suspiro satisfecho fue seguido por una sonrisa, dejo caer su cuerpo al mar, bajando de nuevo a lo profundo, le habían indicado volver antes de oscurecer, realmente sin prisa nado hasta llegar al palacio, buscando más específicamente a su abuela. Mas sin embargo, cerca de la entrada que siempre solía usar cuando salía, encontró a su hermana mayor Natsumi, aparentemente esperándola con una expresión algo extraña en su rostro según ella.

— **Akane —** Murmuro al verla acercarse, esta con una sonrisa paro junto a ella.

— **Natsumi-Neesan —** Hablo feliz **— ¿Sucede algo? No te ves muy bien —** La expresión de Natsumi era seria y algo ida, sus movimientos no eran seguros como de costumbre y eso lo noto la de ojos lilas.

— **No… Nada —** Dudo por unos momentos **— La abuela te espera… esta junto a nuestro Padre, están en la sala del trono —** La expresión de la chica cambio, sorprendiéndose, ¿Su padre? Normalmente no lo veía seguido, estaba ocupado como de costumbre, aquello nunca le afecto, estaba con sus hermas de todas formas, y tenía a su abuela, no debía quejarse, aun así lo veían de vez en cuando, normalmente para felicitar a todas por sus logros como princesas o para regañara a ella por alguna travesura que había ocasionado algún desastre, Akane entendió por el rostro sumamente serio y preocupado de su hermana hacia ella, que era un asunto serio del que le hablarían su padre y su abuela.

— **Hmm ya veo, ¡Quizás me darán otro regalo! —** Exclamo en emoción intentando calmar a su hermana, quien no tenía mucha pinta de saber aquel asunto, pensando un posible castigo para la joven, ¡Pero en su defensa no había hecho nada las últimas semanas! Justamente para que no se le privaran de sus obsequios de cumpleaños. La cara de Natsumi pareció relajarse un poco, formando una leve sonrisa.

— **Tú no cambias —** Rio un poco acariciando la coronilla de su cabello, con una risilla traviesa, se separó de ella.

— **¡Nos vemos luego Nee-san! —** Se despidió animadamente partiendo hacia el lugar indicado, intrigada de lo que puedan querer, bueno, ya pronto lo sabría y no le agradaría… en lo absoluto…

 **Más tarde…**

— **¿¡Matrimonio!? —** El tremendo grito agudo que pego entrando a su habitación atrajo la atención de todas y cada una de sus hermanas, más que todo lo que había gritado **— ¡Bromean! ¡Tienen que estar bromeando! —** Echa una furia, la pequeña castaña nado a toda velocidad hacia su cama, ocultándose en un mar de cojines, pos segundos después, en la habitación irrumpió la sirena albina, que había intentado tranquilizar todo en trayecto hasta ese lugar.

— **Akane por favor, debes calmarte y comportarte —** Intento calmar la abuela.

— **¡No! —** Negándose a salir de su sitio, se hizo ovillo contrayendo todo lo posible su cola y aleta, siendo cubierta por todo lo que estaba sobre su cama, que no era poco.

— **Akane…**

— **¿¡Porque yo!? ¡Hay otras 5 perfectas princesas mayores y mejores que yo! ¡Son refinadas y tiene clase y sobre todo no son "inmaduras" como yo! ¿¡Entonces porque!? —** Se le habían saltados las lágrimas de frustración, y sus mejillas estaban encendidas en rabia, la idea de un matrimonio era lo más ridículo que se le pudo cruzado por la mente a su padre, y una locura mayor era haber pensado que alguien como su hija menor, llena de curiosidad y ganas de explorar, iba a aceptar ser la heredera de la corona y toda la Atlántida, y a quedarse con la boca cerrada y aceptar un destino controlado, estaba muy, pero muy equivocado, ni siquiera le interesaba quien iba a ser el supuesto fulano que iba a desposara, simplemente ni siquiera quería verlo a la cara, porque probablemente le soltaría algo "impropio de una Princesa" al igual que lo hacía a su padre en es momento en su mente.

— **Akane, en la familia siempre han nacido puras sirenas, la menor de las hijas hereda el trono, y son las responsables de elegir un nuevo rey, desposándolos en el proceso, para que nuevamente el ciclo vuelva a comenzar y nuevas princesas sean criadas, así fue mi conmigo —** Trato de explicar, sin embargo aquello enfureció a la joven, ¿había nacido simplemente para aquello? ¿Ser princesa y seguir un destino pautado? Ni loca.

— **Yo no… —** se había sentado, y su torso sobresalía de los cojines que aun ocultaban su cola, temblando levemente y dando la espalda a todas, finalmente exploto **— ¡Entonces simplemente no quiero ser princesa! ¡Nunca pedí serlo! ¡No quiero casarme! ¡No voy a pasar toda mi vida aquí en este palacio! ¡No pienso seguir una estúpida tradición que no tiene nada que ver conmigo! —** Grito ya viendo de frente a todas, con lágrimas en los ojos por la rabia, dificultándole ver la asombradas expresiones de todas, sin delicadeza alguna arranco la tiara de su cabeza, halando un par de cabellos en el proceso y arruinando el pequeño peinado que le habían hecho sus hermanas Aki y Haruna al momento de salir a la superficie, para que no se soltara la tiara, con fuerza arranco el rubí de la decoración de esta y arrojo la tiara lejos, sonde quiera que hubiera caído, no le importaba, sin esperar reacción o si quiera un regaño, salió disparada de la habitación y del castillo, presionando contra su pecho la joya y dejando tras pequeñas gotas brillantes (*)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La penumbra era lo que reinaba, o único iluminado sobre un pedestal frente a ella era una gran y viscosa masa con la consistencia parecida a una burbuja de agua, sin embargo en ella se veía como cierta sirenita de cola rojiza y aleta lila nadaba sin rumbo alguno, sosteniendo con recelo algo en su pecho.

Con un sutil movimiento de su muñeca, la burbuja se dividió, esta vez mostrando junto a la otra imagen, un muchacho castaño andaba a paso lento entre pasillos elegantes y refinados de su castillo, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y expresión melancólica y algo nerviosa.

— **Hmm —** Un pequeño sonido se emitió de su garganta a la vez que una sutil sonrisa se formaba en sus labios **— Que interesante…**

 _Continuara….._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Chan Chan Chaaaan *PateticoSonidoDeSuspenso* (?**

 **Estoy segura que saben que personaje en la historia es ese último XD pero no que personaje de IE lo interpreta, a ver si adivinan (?**

 **Bueño antes de olvidarlo.**

 **(*): Hagan casi omiso y hagan como que las lágrimas de akane son más brillante que el agua XD**

 **Ahsvgawd bueno, lamento mucho tardar, me obsesione fuertemente con Miraculous Ladybug y anduve escribiendo como loca, pero aun solo publico 1 OS X,D**

 **También anduve un poco (muy) ocupada con la escuela, jamás creí odiar tanto el hecho de que no haya clases los viernes en mi país D: sé que suena una locura pero es horrible TnT tarea por todos los lados**

 **Pero bueno, estoy algo trise, no recibi ni siquiera 1 comentario el cap pasado, sé que no debo quejarme mucho XD poco leen de esta pareja, pero igual duele en el kokoro y no sé si gusto o estoy empeorando (?**

 **Por otro lado muchas gracias a los que le dan favs y follows qwq y los que comentaron en caps previos, los jamo a tofos *CorazoncitoGay***

 **Sin na damas que decir, espero que les haya gustado a los que se molestaron en leer hasta aquí. Y lamento si hay errores de ortografía, realmente que weba me dio revisar 3 veces :,v**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :3_


	8. Trato

**(Sab.17/9/16 - Actualización de corrección, errores de ortografía en todo el fic y en la historia bastante leves)**

 **Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nado... Ohhh sí que nado, como jamás lo había hecho en su vida y como creyó jamás necesitar, alejándose tanto como pudo de aquel lugar, aun con el sentimiento de impotencia incrustado en su pecho y el corazón latiéndole desbocado, el agua era totalmente oscura, no lograba ver nada más allá de su nariz. ¿Pero que importaba? Todo lo que quería era alejarse del castillo, de su padre, de su abuela y toda responsabilidad no deseada, era bien conocido que ella no solía tomar acciones precipitadas e impulsivas.

Sin embargo algo dentro de sí estallo tras aquella noticia, el sonido dentro de su cabeza de sus sueños romperse... Eso no lo pudo soportar, la Akane hasta el momento obediente de las ordenes de sus mayores y hermanas, iba esta vez a seguir sus sentimientos por sobre todo.

Freno bruscamente, sin conocer el lugar de su posición y realmente poco importándole, temblando levemente, miro con recelo la joya entre sus pálidas manos, recordando el hermoso brillo que esta tenía hace solo unas horas, mientras que ahora por la faltan de luz, tan solo parecía una sombría roca cualquiera.

Dejo su cuerpo relajar, bajando lentamente, sintiéndose caer en un profundo agujero sin fondo... De sus manos escapó la joya que antes protegía con fuerza, uniéndose a ella en su descenso.

— **Que... Se supone que haga...—** Preguntó realmente a la nada, anhelando que algo contestara.

— **Uhh... Quizás debías tenerlo en mente antes de toda esa escena** **—** Una voz pareciendo venir de todos lados la obligo a contener la respiración, miro a todas partes con nerviosismo, inútilmente intentando ver algo.

— **¿De dónde?... Q-Quien es...** **—** sin poder terminar bien sus preguntas, sintió como algo rozaba por sus brazos y caderas, dando un fuerte resoplo de sorpresa, seguido de una sonrisa entre maliciosas y divertida.

— **Oh, tranquila... Solo son mis mascotas** **—** A su alrededor, dos siluetas alargadas y resbaladizas la rodeaban como buitres alrededor de su presa, esforzándose un poco, distinguió perfectamente las criaturas.

— **¿Anguilas?** **—** murmuro para sí, y con cara de desagrado intento alejarse de ese lugar, sin embargo estas no le dejaban moverse muy lejos.

— **Tengo una oferta conveniente para ti, pequeña princesa —** No pudo evitar prestar más atención a las palabras de aquella voz algo aniñada pero profunda **— Un trato, en el que puedes hacer realidad tu deseo, salir por fin del agua —** Un respingo por parte de la chica se escuchó.

— **¿Mi… sueño…cómo? Eso es imposible —** Negó más para sí misma.

— **Nada es imposible en este mundo —** Se escuchó segura **— Mucho menos para mí.**

— **Pero…**

— **Solo sigue a mis pequeños, en caso de que estés interesada, o puedes simplemente ignorarme en caso de que no quieras arriesgarte —** La voz se hacía más distante **— Pero ten en cuenta todo lo que podrías ganar.**

Akane no logro responder, las angulas pronto dejaron de merodear a su alrededor, comenzado un lento camino hacia lo profundo y oscuro de las aguas, sin pensarlo realmente, ella las siguió, aquello por más de atemorizante que fuera, había sido demasiado tentador.

Levemente hipnotizada con de suave deslizar de los animales, una caverna se hacía paso en una gran formación de coral descolorido y oscuro, no había criaturas cercanas, ni plantas verdes o alguna señal de vida o vegetación, temerosa entro en el estrecho lugar, la oscuridad la consumió y el miedo latente en ella la hacía dudar, más en ningún momento dio media vuelta, el rose de lo que parecían algas secas le erizo la piel, esforzándose un poco, logro distinguir el color rojizo de las algas alargadas que danzaban al son de una lenta corriente, las atravesó esperando no haber perdido de vista a los animales.

Un gran vacío negro fue lo que se encontró tras aquellas cortinas, el más puro silencio paso a ser su único acompañante, junto con el latido de su corazón.

— **Parece que mi oferta capto su atención —** Nuevamente esa voz algo aniñada y femenina se escuchó, esta vez diferente, pues si venia de un lugar concreto, un agujero en el coral dejaba entrar la lúgubre luz que aun el sol lograba proporcionar a alas profundidades, iluminando lo que era una roca sobresaliente del coral debajo de ella **— Adelante.**

Siguiendo la invitación se acercó a esta, detrás, en una pequeña abertura en la pared se coral, era el lugar proveniente de la vos, la persona duela de esta, salió lentamente a la luz, dejando sin aliento a la chica.

Una joven chica, quizás un año menor que ella, su cabello peligrosa atado en un par de trenzas, ojos profundo y negros como el mismo ónix, y su vestido del mismo color, sin tirante alguno, largo y ajustado hasta los muslos, pero amplio en lo que le continuaba, la chica se sentó en la orilla de su "cueva" viendo a la joven sirena impresionando aun mirando a los pies que sobresalían de la abertura a un costado de su falda.

— **Eres…**

— **No se adelante pequeña —** La chica mostro una sonrisa alargada **— No soy una humana en lo más mínimo —** Expreso petulante **— Me gusta más esta forma que mi apariencia original —** Extendió sus brazos, presumiendo quizás la figura de una chica adolescente **— Tengo más años de los que pueda contar por cierto, y al parecer usted vino aquí justamente por un par de estas ¿Me equivoco? —** Pregunto jugueteando con sus pies desnudos y alagadas piernas de piel pálida.

— **¿Cómo sabe eso? —** Dudosa pero sin titubear, pregunto la sirenita.

— **Hmm, no hay muchas cosas que sucedan en el océano y yo no me entere cariño —** Se recostó en la orilla de su puesto, dejando la parte amplia de su vestido ondear entre el agua **— Mucho menos si se trata de la joven princesa y su peculiar deseo, y yo como buena bruja marina, tengo al deber de intentar ayudarte —** Esa sonrisa algo inquietante no dejaba su rostro, colocando nerviosa a la castaña.

— **¿B-Bruja marina? —** Murmuro, resistiendo un asentimiento como respuesta de la peligrosa, está dejándose caer de su lugar quedando frente a Akane con aquella roca en medio de ambas.

— **Yuuka, a su servicio —** Ofreciéndole su mano como saludo, ella respondió lentamente, una sonrisa amable se formó en el rostro de la bruja, más aun no era suficiente para aminorar la cautela de la sirenita en cuanto a palabras y acciones.

— **Yo…**

— **Lo sé, lo sé, princesa Akane, pero será mejor que comencemos hablando de su pedido —** Se parándose de ella, la pelirosa se movió entre el agua más dentro de la cueva, comenzando a remover entre viejos frascos que resonaban al igual que entre plantas que ella jamás había visto **— Para serle sincera, esto va a ser realmente difícil de conceder, y por lo tanto costoso…**

— **Pero, yo no tengo…—** El dedo de Yuuka se posó sobre sus labios interrumpiéndola nuevamente, cosa que comenzaba a irritarla **— No hace falta que malgaste su hermosa voz majestad, al menos no por ahora —** Dijo con una sonrisa amplia que perturbo un poco a la sirenita, quitando el dedo de sus labios, su mano fue ahora a aquella extraña roca, que a su toque, se abrió en dos, dejando una perfecta forma de copa y tirando todo lo que había tomado anteriormente allí **— Tengo que decirte que no poseo aun los materiales necesarios completamente, tendrás que ayudarme un poco, dándome algo que te pertenezca solo a ti como este hechizo lo será, y creo que ya tengo la solución —** Con movimientos felinos se posó tras ella, tomando en un solo movimiento el largo cabello castaño y brillante, pasando su dedo este fue cortándose a su toque **— Ahh, que magnifico, casi es un crimen que tenga que ser usado de ingrediente —** Con los sedosos cabellos en sus manos, tomándolos como si de un bebe se tratara, Akane no supo en que momento había sido removido su cabello, toco lo que quedaba de él, sintiendo su espalda baja descubierta, había quedado hasta la mitad de esta, reprimió toda palabra o queja mirando como los mechones eran agregados a lo demás, luz comenzó a salir de la roca y humo evitaba que pudiera ver con claridad.

— **De verdad podré ser… humana —** Los ojos de Akane comenzaban a brillar **— Podre, salir del mar…**

— **Ahh, princesa, debo advertirte de los efectos del hechizo —** Hablo la de trenzas dejando su preparación por unos instantes y viéndola profundamente **— Si bien tiene el efecto que deseas, podrás ser humana, pero por un injusto tiempo limitado, mi magia tiene ciertos límites que no tengo permitido romper, así fue la voluntad de uno de los antiguos reyes del mar** **—** Expresó agachando un poco la cabeza en señal de disculpas, mas sin borrar la permanente sonrisa de su rostro, más la de la sirenita no tuvo tanta suerte **— Aunque…existe una pequeña forma de hacer trampa, y que el efecto del hechizo se vuelva permanente.**

— **¡Por favor dímela! —** Espeto sin la mínima pisca de dudas, sorprendiendo gratamente a la bruja.

— **Bueno bueno, ¿conoce la diferencia entre nuestras almas y la de los humanos princesa?**

— **Ah, si… Los humanos poseen almas inmortales, capaces de renacer en cuerpos distintos, diferentes a nosotros que no podremos reencarnar —** Recordó las palaras de su abuela con cierta tristeza y enojo.

— **Así es, y la manera para que obtengas ese tipo el alma, realmente no es muy complicada, o bueno, así lo veo yo —** Una risilla infantil resonó en todo el lugar **— Esa manera es el amor.**

— **¿El…amor? —** Confundida repitió las palabras, intentando descifrarlas.

— **Ajam, el amor con un humano —** Levanto su mano mostrando 3 de sus dedos en dirección a ella **— 3 meses, es la cantidad de tiempo que durara la magia de este hechizo, en ese tiempo, tu aleta serán un par de piernas, antes de ese plazo tu serás a encargada de encontrar un humano y que se enamoren uno del otro, no puede ser cualquiera princesa, no debe confundirse, no funcionara si no es un amor sincero, puesto que solo las almas que se aman de verdad pueden enlazarse para el futuro, de esa manera, tu alma será inmortal como la de tu amado —** Con una sencilla explicación, Yuuka volvió a darse la vuelta cerciorándose de nuevo en su hechizo.

— **Un amor sincero —** Repitió en un débil susurro para sí misma **— Pero, que pasara, si no lo logro.**

— **Oh… Esa no es una opción que quiera tomar, ya que si espera que volverá a tener aleta esta equivocada —** Akane presto más atención en ella, preguntando con la mirada el significado de aquello **— Cuando beba esto, tu cuerpo cambiara, un cambio irreversible, 3 meses es todo lo que tu alma aguatara fuera del mar gracias a mi magia, luego el mar comenzara a llamarte nuevamente, así tu no quieras, te verás de nuevo frente al agua, pero ya que tu cuerpo no será el de una sirena, se desvanecerá —** Seriamente sentencio la muchacha aun mirando fijamente el preparado del hechizo **— Sin cuerpo, no hay lugar para tu alma aquí en este mundo.**

— **Moriré…—** Resumió abrumada Akane recibiendo no más que asentimientos por la de cabellos rosados.

— **Debe pensarlo bien princesa, porque si se llega a enamorar, no hay vuelta atrás, deberás conseguir su amor a toda costa, antes del tiempo límite o antes de que otra humana te lo quite, recuerde que los sentimientos humanos son muy complicados y volubles por su corto tiempo de vida —** Prosiguió con la explicación **— Oh, y ya que mencione lo de las piernas, debo decirle otro detalle, esos en esos tres meses, estará usando una extremidad a la que no está acostumbrada en lo absoluto, así que es probable que duela mucho con cada paso que des, es comparable a estar caminando sobre clavos ardientes —** Bajando la voz un poco miro la expresión de la sirenita en busca de miedo o duda, sorprendiéndose con hallarla igual de determinada que en su llegada, aun con todo lo explicado **— Pero no se preocupe, de ser que logre su cometido, esto ira desapareciendo con el tiempo, además, tendrás los pasos tan gráciles y delicados como los de la más refinada bailarina.**

— **Entendido.**

— **¿Aun desea que complete el hechizo? —** Ultima oportunidad que ofrecía la bruja dada todas sus advertencias, recibiendo asentimiento por la joven **— Ya veo, bueno, en ese caso princesas llego la parte de solicitar mi pago —** Informo a la vez que el brillo en su mirada aumento por unos momentos **— No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, lo que solicito es una pequeñez, solo… quiero tu voz —** A medida que hablaba, con movimientos lentos se acercó esta poder tomar de la barbilla a la sirenita, y esta perpleja por la petición.

— **¿Mi voz?**

— **Ajam, me tiene muy atolondrada desde que llego su majestad, nunca había oído tal joya en todos mis años de vida —** La risa fue incapaz de suprimirse luego de terminar la frase, mirando ansiosa los ojos lilas algo angustiados **— Tampoco es un gran impedimento en su objetivo, después de todo, un amor sincero ve más allá de una carencia tan diminuta como esa.**

— **Yo…—** Realmente no sabía en qué clase de situación se estaba metiendo, se cuestionó si realmente quería y deseaba, arriesgarlo todo por salir del mar, cerró los ojos buscando un momento de paz, sin embargo poco después de unos segundo se decidió **— De acuerdo.**

— **Perfecto —** Sonrió la joven de trenzas con sonrisa felina y juntando dos de sus dedos, que se iluminaron de la nada toco suavemente la zona de la garganta de Akane adquiriendo esta vez un brillo más potente y casi cegador, retirando su mano viendo fascinada un puno de luz intenso que ahora estaba en manos de la bruja desapareciendo en la palma de esta **— Preciosa —** Murmuro Yuuka mirando la palma de su mano, la sirenita por su parte intento emitir palabras, sin embargo ninguna clase de sonido se escuchó provenir de ella, dando por sentado que su voz se fue por completo.

Pasado esto, Akane recibió por fin en un pequeño contenedor con un líquido brillante de color carmesí, con la recomendación de estar cerca de la superficie al beberlo, ya que dejaría de poder respirar agua tras beberlo.

Sin poder esperar, salió disparada lejos del lugar y directo hacia arriba, impaciente por poder comenzar el recorrido en aquel mundo. Yuuka volviendo a sus aposentos no pudo borrar su sonrisa en un muy buen rato, haciendo emerger una burbuja brillante con la imagen de cierto castaño de ojos marrones rojizos.

— **Ya pronto comenzara esta historia…**

 _Continuara…._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Aasawrwba perdón por tardar :,) no he muerto lo juro! (?**

 **Solo me obsesione con un anime tanto que dios :,v no me podía concentrar en nada sino lo acababa, y no conforme con eso me descargue y lei el manga x,D lo se tengo problemas (Por si alguien quiere un buen anime para ver, vean Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Esta sheno de hermosuras 7u7(?)**

 **Bueno, aparte que tengo que escribir más cosas x,D literal, tengo 7 OS para publicar inconclusos de varios Fandom y también quiero escribir de KHR!**

 **Pero dentro de poco creo que actualizare aquí, pues el que viene será un tanto corto (Creo) y bueno no queda mucho más, tampoco quiero alarga innecesariamente este fic. Le cálculo d capítulos :,)**

 **Sin mucho más que agregar, espero que les haya gustado, disculpen la tardanza, lamento si hay errores, y nos vemos luego.**

 **Ciao Ciao! (No me juzguen :,v el anime era de una puta mafia italiana XD)**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


	9. Reencuentro

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Trato de calmar su agitada respiración, Shindou se encontraba recargado en una pared en la zona trasera del castillo, a lo lejos, las voces y gritos de varios miembros de la servidumbre en su búsqueda, dejo que su respiración se calmara y los jadeos por salir corriendo de aquella manera del castillo poco a poco fueron bajando de intensidad hasta convertirse en no más que un pequeño soplido.

Se había comenzado a sentir asfixiado en aquel maldito castillo, mas con la presión de que pronto, muy posiblemente en el dichoso baile de cumpleaños seria elegida la persona con la cual debía casarse, al dia siguiente por la noche muy posiblemente conocería a la persona con la que lo atarían por el resto de su vida, y tenía que ser realista, su vida no era un cuento de hadas como para que mágicamente se enamorara con tan solo ver a una muchacha, simplemente no pudo resistir las ganas de salir unos momentos de las imponentes paredes del astillo.

Con una ruta que se sabía muy bien de memoria consiguió salir de los límites del castillo, solía hacerlo bastante cuando era más pequeño pero a medida que fue creciendo sus responsabilidades no se lo permitían, recorrió con ansia aquel pequeño y estrecho camino entre uno matorrales, consiguiendo así por fin que el océano fuera lo único que abarcaba su vista. No podía ir al pueblo, no iba disfrazado como para que no lo reconocieran y seguro se llevaría un escarmiento si lo descubrían en su escape, por lo que atino por ir a la playa.

Sus piernas lo llevaron a los malecones donde tomo asiento en una roca, dejando por fin que el relajante sonido de las olas fuera lo único que escuchara, cerró los ojos ante la gratificante sensación del viento meneando su cabello y chocar contra su rostro, el olor salado de las aguas inundaba sus fosas nasales y casi al instante de estar completamente sumergido en ese sin fin de sensaciones, inconscientemente dibujo una sonrisa. Luego de aquel incidente donde casi muere, tenía prácticamente prohibido acercarse al mar y mucho menos ir a navegar, era lo que más extrañaba de su infancia, había heredado ese amor y fascinación que tenía su madre hacia el océano, abrió los ojos perdiéndose en el hermoso color azul de mar, después de varios minutos… o quizás un par de horas, cuando diviso el sol bajando lentamente decidió levantarse de su asiento, algo acalambrado por tanto tiempo inmóvil.

Paseo su vista por la playa, queriendo retrasar la hora de volver sobre sus pasos, seguro estaba siendo un dolor de cabeza para muchos en el castillo con su desaparición, lentamente como queriendo que la vista se guardara en su mente cual fotografía, sin embargo un pequeño punto en medio de la inmensa playa le llamo la atención, algo extraño en la línea que se paraba el mar de la arena, lo primero que pensó fue que sería algún residuo o algo que floto dese el mar hasta la playa, sin embargo un extraña curiosidad por la forma que tenía lo orillo a dar un vistazo, quizás solo las nulas ganas que tenia de volver a estar encerrado entre las paredes de su hogar.

Con paso tranquilo y cuidado bajo dando saltos de las rocas del malecón, al bajar sus botas se hundían levemente en la arena y desvió su mirada por un momento a la orilla del mar mientras caminaba, curioso viendo más de cerca aquello que llamo su atención, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al no reconocer que cosa era aquello, paro en seco por uno segundo, habiendo distinguido lo que podría ser una mata de cabello castaño de un apagado color ser arrastrada constantemente por el ritmo de las olas, acelero el paso sin dudarlo, un par de brazos delgados y frágiles, pálidos como el papel también tenían un ligero movimiento por el chocar del agua, de un momento a otro se encontró corriendo desesperado por llegar lo antes posible.

Arrodillándose junto al cuerpo poco importándole estarse empapando, agitado de golpe examino velozmente lo que tenía enfrente, el cuerpo de una delgada pequeña chica estaba tendido en la arena húmeda, el agua la rodeaba cada vez que una ola reventaba, y los risos de su cabello iban y venían con estas, mientras cubrirla parciamente su rostro, no reparo en el hecho de que estaba totalmente desnuda, siendo solo sus largas y blanquecinas piernas cubiertas ligeramente por el agua.

— **¡O-Oye! ¿¡Me escuchas!? —** Nervioso y con el corazón martilleándole en los oídos la tomo de ambos hombros moviéndola levemente, tratando de obtener alguna reacción, la idea de que fuera un cuerpo sin vida lo aterro de inmediato, tomo su muñeca intentando buscar u pulso pero no consiguió mucho con los nervios, respiro profundamente un momento en busca de calma y aparto el cabello de su rostro, acercando su oreja hacia la boca de la muchacha, se le erizo la piel al sentir el suave respirar sobre la zona, y de inmediato un alivio que no creo sentir lo abordo.

Este rápidamente este desapareció comenzando a preguntarse qué demonios hacia una chica desnuda irada en medio de la playa, paro un segundo analizando su fino rostro, una muñeca de porcelana fue lo que le vino a la mente y con lo primero que comparo a la joven, mejillas y labios pálidos, estos últimos tiritando en breves ocasiones, sacudió la cabeza para centrarse, ya luego podría seguir con aquello, ahora la prioridad era ayudarla, paso uno de sus brazos por atrás de sus hombros, hora si dándole importancia a la desnudez de ella, solo el medio segundo que su mano paso por la lisa y fría piel logro descomponerlo sintiendo sus rostro calentar.

Se regañó mentalmente, no era el momento para sentir vergüenza pero en su vida había estado en una situación medianamente similar, maldiciendo en voz baja la dejo nuevamente sobre la arena esta vez comenzando a desabrochar velozmente los botones de su gabardina, que afortunadamente creía podría taparla por completo debido al pequeño tamaño de su cuerpo. Con algo de dificultad, logro meter los demacrados brazos de la joven en las mangas de la prendar y acomodar levemente esta sobre su cuerpo, esto solo en un momento gracia a los increíbles nervios del pobre príncipe. Para sorpresa del chico al levantarla sosteniendo sus hombros y rodillas, el peso de la joven era bastante poco, era pequeña pero no creyó que para tanto, un ligero movimiento en su rostro le llamo la atención en lo que la levantaba, sus parpados temblaban y sus labios se movían queriendo quejarse.

Se paralizo al ver un par de ojos entrecerrados viéndolo con cansancio y una expresión lastimera en el rostro, el lila opaco de sus obres lo descoloco unos segundos, hasta que ella volvió a dejarse vencer, cayendo como muñeca sobre sus brazos, alarmado, corrió lo más rápido que le permitió la preocupación por lastimarla por ser tan brusco, maldijo un par de veces por el estrecho camino que había tomado pero no tenía otra opción si quería llegar rápido.

Mareado por la falta de oxígeno, llego a la primera entrada al castillo que encontró vociferando por ayuda rápida, ni viendo puso un pie en el lugar ya era rodead por varios miembros de la servidumbre notablemente confundidos, pero solo decidieron acatar sin rechistar las exigencias del príncipe prácticamente suplicando por ayuda para la muchacha, Shindou se sintió algo extraño cuando se la arrebataron de los brazos, siendo transportada por un hombre fornido a una de las incontables habitaciones del castillo, mientras unas sirvientas parloteaba y salían corriendo alegando ir por un médico.

Tan pronto recupero el aliento y su corazón se calmó un poco, corrió en dirección se habían llevado a al joven, no la conocía de nada, jamás había visto su rostro en el pueblo, y estaba jurando en su mente que dé haberla conocido jamás olvidaría un par de ojos tan llamativos, pisándole los talones al hombre que cargaba a la muchacha, entro a la habitación logrando ver apenas la recostaban en una mullida cama llena de almohadas y sabanas, habían tenido que subir a un segundo piso ya que eran las habitaciones más cercanas, con algo de nerviosismo se acercó a la joven mientras le sirviente daba un par de pasos atrás cediendo el espacio al príncipe, quizás solo por paranoia decidió volver a acercar su oreja a su rostros, esperando sentir el débil aliento de ella de nuevo, se alivió al sentirlo en efecto pero notando como era ligeramente más débil.

Quizás solo era el, pero sintió una eternidad antes de que irrumpiera en la habitación el médico que lo atendía a el mismo desde su nacimiento, echando a todo aquel que estuviera salvo a un joven asistente que venía con él, no había notado que más personas aparte de él estaban en la habitación, salió obligado y con pesadez dejo recostar su espalda en la pared frete a la puerta cerrada hace poco.

Tenía aun los pelos de punta y le costaba respirar, trato de calmarse luego de un rato de estar afuera prácticamente vigilando la puerta, si quiera se le había pasado por la mente alejarse o retirarse hasta que una voz familiar lo llamo.

— **¿Shindou? —** Pregunto la voz de su mejor amigo posándose junto a él, solo su voz logro sacar de sus pensamientos girando a verlo un poco sorprendido, no lo vio llegar **— ¿Estas bien? Escuche mucho alboroto… —** El peligrosa clavo sus ojos en la puerta que previamente miraba su amigo **— ¿Qué sucedió? Lo último que supe es que nadie podía encontrarte, no me preocupe ya que sé que te sueles escapar.**

— **Yo… —** Tardo más de lo que se debía en procesar la pregunta, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que incluso a él le costaba créelo o procesarlo del todo, dio un breve suspiro y decidió responder ante la preocupación de su amigo **— Estando en la playa encontré a alguien, una chica estaba tirada en la playa, estaba inconsciente, casi parecía muerta, lo primero que pensé fue en traerla aquí para ayudarla —** Explico para su sorpresa calmado.

— **¿Una chica? —** La sorpresa era genuina en su rostro, el príncipe solo se limitó a afirmar.

— **Parece de nuestra edad, quizás solo un par de años menos —** Murmuro bajo, más hablando para sí recordando vagamente el aspecto de la chica, pero sin lograr no ponerse incomodo al hacerlo decidió dejarlo **— Aunque su rostro parece de niña.**

— **¿Estaba herida?**

— **No parecía tener heridas de gravedad, tampoco tenía marcas o algo así —** Negó sutilmente con la cabeza, Kirino después de la historia supo darle la explicación al descuidado aspecto de su amigo y su ropa húmeda.

— **¿Crees que haya naufragado? —** Pregunto de forma seria sin obtener respuesta inmediata, solo la imagen de su amigo pensativo y algo decaído.

— **Puede que sea lo más probable —** Aunque eso no explicaba como su ropa había desaparecido por completo y como había llegado sin morir ahogada a la playa, pensó, los escenarios horribles que pudo haber sufrido esa frágil y hermosa chica lo embargaron de un instante a otro, preocupándose por su salud más de lo que debía. Kirino observo en silencio por unos minutos como las expresiones iban y venían del rostro de su amigo, desde siempre había sido muy expresivo y fácil de leer, algo que de seguro le causaría problemas en un futuro cuando se le obligara a ser rey, pudo ver para su preocupación el horror en sus pensamientos, Shindou era sensible, demasiado para su propio bienestar.

— **Como sea… —** Corto abruptamente la película mental que seguro se estaba montando su amigo **— Tienes que ir a cambiarte —** Señalo llamando la atención del castaño efectivamente.

— **Si…**

— **Puedes preocuparte por ella después ¿Si? —** Rio un poco, tratando de relajarlo, sin mucho éxito por lo que pudo ver.

Shindou asintió, mas no pudo salir del ritmo en que iban sus pensamientos, más específicamente en el rostro de la joven que intuía aun seguía inconsciente siendo examinada, ¿Por qué se sentía tan intranquilo? Ya la había puesto a salvo, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, le molestaba el hecho de que sentía haberla visto antes.

Antes entre tanto ajetreo lo paso por alto, pero era cierto que alguna vez había visto unos ojos parecidos a esos, ¿Pero dónde? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo con claridad? Se sentía cada vez más frustrado por no poder recordarlo. Resignado decidió hacerle caso a su mejor amigo e ir a cambiarse la ropa mojada, aun con la irritante sensación de estar dejando de lado algo de suma importancia.

Simplemente lo dejo estar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ***Sacude el polvo que tenga todo por aquí* Joooo cuanto tiempo (?**

 **Enserio me disculpo con todo mi corazón con las personas que hayan estado esperando este fic, no tenía intenciones de dejarlo D: pero al parecer tener 2 trabajos activos fue mucho para mí, me centre más en mi historia de Drabbles también Shindakas y deje esto un poco de lado, quizás porque tenía más incentivos de terminar esa.**

 **Pero bueno ya una vez finalizado ese fic como esta, continuare con este, solo pido paciencia porque soy de las que les cuesta horrores empezar el siguiente capitulo x,D aun así creo que ya tengo bien planteado todo el fic, o de la mayoría de cosas que quiero que pasen, espero que disfruten de la vuelta y estén dispuestos a seguir leyendo.**

 **De todas formas yo seguiré subiendo igual uwu pero me gustaría saber si todavía hay alguien interesado para esforzarme más, me lo dejan en algún comentario?**

 **Sin más que agregar me despido :3**

 **PD: No tengo inter y publico esto desde un Cyber... si no publico e mucho tiempo puede que y este todo escrito pero el gobierno no quiere que ustedes lean :,v (?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :D_


	10. Primeros Pasos

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lentamente, un par de amatistas se asomaron de entre los parpados de la somnolienta joven, dubitativos de si seguir en tan reconfortante letargo o dejar de sentir el entumecimiento en todo su cuerpo, movió ligeramente los labios, perturbada por una muy extraña sensación, que no tardó en darse cuenta que también lo sentía en sus dedos.

Resequedad…

Levanto una de sus manos hasta que lograra entrar en su campo de visión, apenas podía ver debido a la lúgubre iluminación de su sitio y su borrosa vista, su mano estaba como siempre, salvo que faltaba la frialdad en su piel, movió está un poco… Se sentía diferente, algo estaba diferente.

Dejo caer pesadamente su brazo junto a si, notando la superficie suave y esponjosa que la lo recibió, como si eso la hubiera hecho espabilar, parpadeó varias veces buscando acararse la vista, lo primero que la recibió fue el alto techo abovedado de la habitación, junto con la lámpara de araña y cristales que colgaban de esta, quedo embelesada viéndola por unos momentos, pero inevitablemente miro a otros lugares a su alrededor, mareándose al instante, los muebles del lugar eran algo completamente nuevo para ella, como si de un resorte se tratara se sentó causando un sutil revotar gracias al colchón, examino el lugar donde estaba, todo era nuevo y extraño, sintió un deje de miedo…

Lo último que recordaba era estar nadando a todo lo que podía rumbo a la superficie. Quedo en blanco unos momentos…

Trató de mover su cola, pero la parte baja de su cuerpo estaba entumecida, como si esta aun durmiera, se miró a sí misma, una extraña cosa blanca la cubría y estaba algo reticente a tocarla pero al no sentir peligro, tomó entre sus manos las sabanas y las retiro, ya por fin logrando sentir algo extraño en su parte baja, no era su cola, sentía un extraño hormigueo y una vez luchado con la sabana unos segundos, retirando esta por fin viendo en su cuerpo -Aun desnudo- y en ahora, sus piernas.

Quiso gritar pero reprimió el grito en su garganta, olvidando por completo que aun si no lo hiciera, no saldría sonido alguno, no podía creer que de verdad hubiera funcionado aquella poción, una parte de ella aun pensaba que era todo una farsa, que no era posible para ella salir del mar con dos piernas y pies, pero allí frente a sus ojos estaba la realidad… Su nueva realidad.

Levantando con algo de emoción su pierna derecha, admirando cada parte de ella, flexionó está enfocándose en la rodilla y finalmente analizó con detenimiento sus pies, movía inquietamente los dedos, el corazón en el pecho le latía, casi explotando de emoción. ¿Cómo describir lo que sentía? No tenía palabras para hacerlo, se le desbordaban las lágrimas de lo feliz que estaba, por primera vez sentía su cara mojarse por estas, muy a pesar de la desagradable sensación de sus labios resecos.

Luego de recuperarse de su pequeño y emocionante shok, quedo detallando más lentamente la habitación, los muebles oscuros de madera, reconocía eso de los barcos que había bajo el agua, sin poder reconocer el resto del ambiente, cayó en cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba, no miraba el mar cerca, sin embargo podía reconocer el sonido de las olas romper muy sutil mente, enfoco su mirada en la ventana de la habitación, de allí provenía el sonido, moviendo levemente sus recién adquiridas piernas llegó a la orilla de la cama, por primera vez poso sus pies en el suelo, estaba a punto de saber lo que sería sostenerse en dos piernas.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, deposito todo su peso en dichas extremidades, enseguida una dolorosa corriente eléctrica pasa por todo su cuerpo, su espina dorsal fue atacada por un potente dolor, lo que comprendían sus piernas, tobillos y rodillas ardían y hormigueaban, aunque todo lo anterior fue opacado con el potente dolor en las plantas de los pies, quemaba como si estuviera caminando por brasas ardiendo, leves pero insistentes picos de dolor subían por cada parte apoyada en el suelo, enseguida cayo de rodillas con un mudo grito desgarrador, las lágrimas saltaron con más fuerzas de sus obres, sus uñas se encajaron en la suave alfombra, desgarrándola antes sus tirones, se sentó en el suelo evitando todo contento de sus pies con este, tratando de recuperarse del repentino golpe de dolor.

" _En esos tres meses, estará utilizando una extremidad a la que no está acostumbrada para nada, así que es probable que duela mucho con cada paso que des, es comparable a estar caminando sobre clavos ardientes"_

Por supuesto que en el instante que acepto sin rechistar no era capaz de imaginarse el dolor del que le advertía la bruja del mar, intentaba calmar sus mudos sollozos, lo único que emitía era el sonido de su respiración frenética, esta vez su corazón exaltado por le intolerancia al dolor, miro contrariadamente hacia sus nuevas extremidades, aquello que tanto había deseado le producía un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado, sin embargo… no se detendría, tomando valor con un hondo respiro, volvió a colocarse sobre sus pies, de nuevo aquel inaguantable dolor la embargo, más apretando fuertemente los ojos y las manos en puños logro soportar un rato más extenso aquella infernal sensación, requirente comenzó a intentar dar sus primeros pasos, siendo tan torpes como los de un recién nacido, con sus piernas temblándoles cual cría de gacela intentando emprender carrera, tambaleos y tropiezos fue los que la llevo por fin a la ventana, apoyándose en el alfeizar.

La salina brisa de mar la recibió, olvidándose por un segundo del martirio en sus pies, miro por primera vez el mar desde fuera, escuchaba atentamente los sonidos que emitían las gaviotas, el ondear de las olas no dejaban ir su atención, aunque la idea de mirar el extenso y azul cielo también era tentadora, el distintivo olor marino acariciaba su nariz y en su piel quedo grabada la sensación del viento soplar contra su cara y hacer danzar suavemente sus ahora cortos cabellos, así hubiera podido expresar algo en voz, lo único que logró escapar de ella fue un pausado suspiro.

Olvidándose de las preocupaciones, olvidándose de pensar en lo que haría a partir de ese momento, olvidándose del dolor que esto conllevaba, ignorando por completo el camino por el que estaba destinada a recorrer… Se permitió ese solo rato vivir su sueño, sentir la satisfacción y emoción de ver parte de su sueño cumplido, ya que el resto estaba por vivirlo.

Se permitió por ese instante ser feliz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La punta metálica de su pluma se movía con fluidez y cierta velocidad, su mirada se posaba entre la libreta donde escribía y varios otros libros sobre su escritorio, con el sonido del mar como ambientador hacia un poco más amena su dichosa labor.

No podía concentrarse en un cien por ciento, todo el aun estaba intranquilo tratando de averiguar donde había apreciado aquellos amatistas, porque le resultaban conocidos y familiares, por lo que cumplir con sus tareas era la última cosa que quería hacer, no fue sino por la interrupción de una de las sirvientas anunciándole que su padre solicitaba su presencia que paro.

Algo perturbado, se hacía una idea de lo que quería hablar con él, más se asombraba que no lo hubiera interrogado justo el día anterior, cuando había llegado con aquella chica en brazos, no había tenido noticias de como ella se encontraba, seguramente por órdenes del Rey, solo por dicha información era que se encontraba caminando casi desesperado hacia la oficina de su padre, por primera vez en su vida ansioso por llegar. La idea de entrar directamente era tentadora, sin embargo la reprimió por no molestar al hombre y tuvo que esperar pacientemente luego de tocar la puerta de madera maciza hasta tener autorización entrar al estudio. Sin esperar instrucciones se acercó a sentarse en uno de los sofás.

El rostro inexpresivo del hombre lo recibió, en su cabello de un tono café oscuro se dejaban ver ligeros destellos blancos, aparte de las arrugas que comenzaban a marcarse en su rostro, el silencio que se había cernido sobre ambos se interrumpió con la grabe voz del mayor.

— **Tal parece, que la joven que has encontrado se encuentra en mejor estado, el médico me ha informado que solo necesita reposo y muy posiblemente despertara, parece que no sufre de hipotermia a pesar de haber salido del mar por lo que entendí —** Sin rodeo alguno con las manos entrelazadas sobre la superficie de su escritorio, el rey soltaba cada palabra sin pensarlo mucho, ignorando el inexplicado alivio que sintió el príncipe.

— **Es un alivio —** Se permitió suspirar por fin **— ¿Cree que más personas de su barco lleguen a la orilla también? Es muy obvio que ha naufragado, aunque no entiendo como consiguió llegar a la playa —** En los último hablaba más para sí, mirando el sólido color marrón del escritorio.

— **Seguro la marea la arrastro, tuvo suerte —** Contesto secamente, el más joven se encogió en su asiento ante la dureza de la realidad, puestas en esas dos simples palabras **— Aunque me gustaría saber mucho la razón del como la encontraste en la playa, más bien, por el hecho de que te encontraras allí —** Se tensó de inmediato, se veía ya venir el seguro castigo de su progenitor, y el refuerzo sobre su seguridad para evitar que se escapara de nuevo a la playa, sorprendentemente, este no llego… o al menos no como lo esperaba **— Sin embargo, debo agradecer tu desobediencia esta vez…**

— **¿Qué quiere decir, padre? —** Era imposible ocultar su sorpresa.

— **El medico aparte de todo esto, me comentó algunas sospechas que tubo al examinar a esa jovencita, dice que no ve rasguño alguno en su piel o manos, ni heridas típicas de trabajo manual, su piel es muy pálida por lo que no parece haber sido expuesta al exterior en mucho tiempo, y… en palabras del médico su porte y figura reflejan delicadeza y su rostro no demuestra imperfecto alguno —** Enumero el Rey, desconcertando a pobre Shindou con cada palabra, no caía realmente en cuenta de lo que trataba de decir su padre **— Parece ser una princesa.**

— **¿Una princesa? —** Murmuro para sí, quizás por aquello le había parecido conocido su rostro, quizás alguna vez de niño la conoció en algún baile o festejo que incluyera a las figuras de alta cuna, aun así, el sentimiento de inquietud que sentía no se iba.

— **Eh puesto a algunas personas a investigar sobre ello, pero no la reconozco de reinos vecinos, quizás de ella y su familia venían de muy lejos pero sucedió este incidente —** La voz del hombre adquirió un ligero tinte apagado, mas no quiso preguntarse por qué **— En cuanto despiertes te encargo ser el que le explique un poco todo lo que sucede, parece ser de tu edad, quizás así se sienta más cómoda y pueda asimilar mejor todo esto, ya se le esta preparando una habitación adecuada para su hospedaje —** Dicho esto, con un ademan de mano le indico su permiso para que pudiera retirarse, aunque lo sintió más como si lo estuviera corriendo.

— **De acuerdo, muchas gracias por todo padre —** Con una ligera inclinación a modo de reverencia dio media vuelta retirándose, en busca de alguien encargado de vigilar el estado de la chica para ser informado en cuanto esta abriera los ojos, sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a la habitación del castillo donde ella reposaba.

Girando en una de las esquinas de los pasillos, quedó petrificado por un par de segundos, tal como había quedado viendo la silueta de la joven tirada en la arena, no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta esa vez mirándola de nuevo, allí tirada en el suelo pero esta vez sentada, absorta al parecer escudriñando con detalle cada parte de las pinturas a lo largo de la pared, tras suyo una ventana abierta dejando pasar la brisa que ondeaba la sabana sobre sus hombros, siendo esto todo lo que la cubría, reprimió un grito, no supo descifrar si de la sorpresa o del susto… Quizás de vergüenza un poco también viéndola nuevamente sin casi nada encima.

El resonar de los pasos apresurados del pobre príncipe fue lo suficiente para llamar la atención de la chica, dejando de lado las curiosas pinturas que se encontraba observando antes, al chocar lila contra marrón se detuvieron un segundo, ella lo reconoció casi al instante, sin embargo en el solo siguieron creciendo los extraños sentimientos de nostalgia, definitivamente conocía aquel par de enormes y brillantes ojos.

En un momento de emoción, con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente de nuevo, con pasos torpes y a trompicones, la recién humana se levantó corriendo directo donde el joven, estático por la impresión, no le quedo de otra más que extender los brazos atrapándola antes de que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo, quedando el recostado de una de las paredes sosteniendo parte del peso de la peli ceniza.

Nuevamente pero más cerca sus ojos se encontraron, parecía mirarlo con preocupación hasta que luego de unos segundos una sonrisa ilumino en su rostro y los obres amatistas brillaron en lágrimas, pero sin quitar la expresión de felicidad absoluta de su rostro, cabe decir que no entendía para nada las acciones de la chica, y mucho menos esperaba verla colocar tal expresión siendo que acaba de despertar luego de quizás, el suceso más traumático de su vida, aun algo requirente, decidió hablar despacio, esa fue la parte sencilla, lo complicado fue buscar algo que decir. ¿Qué le dirías a alguien que acaba de posiblemente perder todo en su vida, pero que curiosamente te mira como si estuviera más feliz que nunca, y que de paso, no entiendes el por qué te provoca tantos sentimientos verla sonreír?

Tenía ambos brazos en su espalda, sosteniéndola a la altura de la cintura, por su paz mental se centró en mirarla a los ojos y no a cualquier otra parte, aún tenía las piernas flojas por lo que debía mirar arriba para encararlo y el abajo para lo mismo, aun así sus rostros estaban próximos, él se dejó envolver en esa atmosfera nostálgica ¿Por qué demonios se sentía así con ella? Unos minutos de cómodo silencio pasaron hasta que inconscientemente hablo.

— **¿Nos hemos visto antes verdad?**

Fue apenas un murmullo que ella escucho perfectamente con una sutil sonrisa y lágrimas acumuladas asintió muy sutilmente, algo contrariada en cuestión de emociones, inmensamente feliz de volver a aquel amigo, al primer humano con el que hablo y compartió, pero algo desilusionada de que n la recordara, siendo que para Akane, él había formado parte muy importante de su pasado. Más recordó las grandes diferencias entre las sirenas y humanos, no poda decepcionarse o molestarse por algo como eso, solo debía ser feliz ahora que podía volver a verlo y tenerlo cerca.

— **¿De dónde te conozco? ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo claramente? Estoy seguro que recordaría perfectamente unos ojos tan peculiares y hermosos —** No estaba seguro de donde salían esas palabras, ni tampoco el momento en que dibujo una sutil y pacifica sonrisa en su cara, un pequeño brinco fue el que dio el corazón de la sirenita, parpadeó un par de veces asimilando el alago que la acababa de hacer, hizo e ademan de tomar aire para contestar y mover los labios.

En es su rostro fue perdiendo la alegría súbitamente, apartando la mirada de el por primera vez y bajando la mirada avergonzada, ¿Cómo había olvidado aquel detalle? No podía hablar, no podía comunicarse con él, no podía decirle la verdad de donde se conocían tampoco. Apretó un poco el agarre que tenía sobre él, aferrándose a su saco, aun no se acostumbraba a intenso dolor, estando semi apoyada en sus nuevas extremidades aun agonizaba internamente.

— **¿Te encuentras bien? —** Desconcertado por no recibir respuesta, y nuevamente tan súbito cambio de expresión, trato de ayudarla a apoyarse correctamente en el suelo, sin prever que más bien colocaría una mueca de dolor y se dejara caer sentándose inmediatamente **— ¿Te lastimaste las piernas? —** Era consiente que todo lo que le había dirigido en el corto rato que duraban juntos eran preguntas, mas no podía evitarlo, recibió esta vez un asentimiento más firme, aun con los ojos llorosos pero expresión de dolor **— Te llevare de regreso a descansar —** Igual que la primera vez, paso una de sus manos bajo las rojillas de la chica y la otra la sostuvo de la espalda, antes asegurándose de cubrirla correctamente con la sabana y cargándola cual princesa que según su padre, podría ser. Le seguía sorprendiendo el poco peso que tenía la muchacha, viéndola tan delgada no le sorprendía pero no era sano, una preocupación más a la lista que recién inauguro.

Una vez de regreso en la habitación la dejo reposar delicadamente sobre el colchón, volviendo a disfrutar ella de aquella mullida y cómoda sensación, no tuvo tiempo antes de que él ya la estuviera cubriendo bien con la sabanas, pareció soltar un suspiro aliviado y se quedó mirándola por un rato, sobra decir que se sintió algo pequeña e indefensa siendo escudriñada.

— **Creo que será mejor que te revisen las piernas, viendo que parece dolerte mucho al caminar, ¿Te sientes bien de resto? ¿No te duele algo más? —** Todo lo que recibió en respuesta fue una sutil negación con la cabeza, entiendo ella la mirada fija en su regazo **— ¿Podrías hablarme? —** Esta vez algo molesto por no recibir repuesta de su boca ni una sola vez, no supo que sentir cuando la miro negar lentamente ¿No quería hablarle? **— ¿Por qué?**

Akane lo encaro nuevamente con una mirada afligida, sacando uno de sus brazos de entre las sabanas y señalando su garganta, negando sutilmente a la vez esperando que entendiera.

— **¿No puedes hablar? —** Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, nuevamente ella negó bajando la mirada **— ¿Desde siempre ha sido así? —** Se sentía algo mal por estar prácticamente interrogando a la pobre, pero muy lejos de sentirse incomoda ella respondía sin rechistar, claro que se limitaba a contestar si o no, y nuevamente ella negó.

— **Ya veo… —** Suspiro, tenía miedo de preguntar si creía que era a causa de su naufragio, aunque no dudaba puesto que ella se habría sobresaltado mucho al ver que no tenía voz de repente **— Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas, como donde estas o porque estas aquí —** Trato de relajarla con una sonrisa, aunque el mismo se encontraba un poco angustiado por su posible reacción, ella asintió a la primera, que si bien se lo preguntaba, paso a segundo plano luego de encontrarlo, si se preguntaba por qué le había sido tan fácil encontrarlo, pero no quería cuestionar su buena suerte.

El comenzó a explicarle que muy posiblemente había naufragado, claro en no sabía que en realidad venia el fondo de océano así que decidió dejarlo creer que era una humana común y corriente, le conto como la encontró y que llevaba por lo menos un día bajo los cuidados de ellos, le sonrió como forma de agradecimiento a lo que le pareció entender, estuvo un rato más con ella, presentándose y demás, solo se limitó a escuchar atenta.

— **¿Recuerdas tu nombre? —** Pregunto aun con cautela, la había parecido que ella había perdido los recuerdos, puesto que mientras le explicaba lo de su naufragio no se mostró para nada alterada o entristecida, al menos espero que llorara o mostrara alguna mínima expresión afligida, pero nada, aun así se preguntó por qué ella creía conocerlo. Akane asintió e hizo el ademan nuevamente de hablar pero de nuevo se detuvo a media, una idea pareció iluminar su rostro pero enseguida cambio a una mueca asustada, desesperadamente comenzó a tratar de buscar algo **— ¿Qué sucede? —** Ella señalo con insistencia una de las palmas de sus manos, viéndolo con angustia pero para su desgracia no entendía nada **— Lo siento, no te entiendo —** Se maldijo internamente al verla bajar a mirada y comenzar a sollozar tratando de frenar las lágrimas con sus brazos.

Ella buscaba el rubí que había traído consigo del mar, el único recuerdo que tenia de su vida en el océano, hubiera seguido así de no ser por un destello que llamo su atención, como reclamándole por no haberlo visto antes, la joya en forma ovalada destellaba reposado en una de las mesitas de noche, como un resorte brinco a tomarla suspirando de alivio y presionándolo entre ambas manos contra su pecho. Con una sonrisa le extendió la joya.

— **¿Un rubí? —** Parpadeo confundido **— Tu nombre… ¿Es rubí? —** Ella negó **— ¿Tiene algo que ver eso? La joya… su color —** Un repentino asentimiento lo interrumpió **— Rojo… Red… Aka… —** Busco todos los sinónimos asegurándose de decirlo en voz alta, le arecido divertido estar tratando de adivinar el nombre de la chica en lugar de pedirle que lo escribiera simplemente, se detuvo al conseguir un asentimiento en la última opción **— Aka… Akari… Akako… Akashi… Akane… — Y** Con un leve salto y un fuerte asentimiento lo detuvo, mostrándole una emocionada sonrisa.

— **¿Akane es tu nombre? —** Nuevamente ella solo se pudo limitar a asentir, él le mostro una cálida y feliz sonrisa, tomo la mano que aun sostenía la joya y deposito un rápido y sutil beso en el dorso de esta **— Es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Shindou Takuto.**

Por tercera vez fuera del agua enes nuevo mundo, su corazón latía como loco, pareciendo querer salírsele del pecho, por segunda vez en su vida lograba ver la sonrisa de aquel joven que le traía tanta paz… Sin embargo por primera vez en su corta vida sintió algo completamente nuevo y extraño, no solo al recibir ese cálido contacto en su mano, llevo su otra mano a una de sus mejillas encontrando su cara complemente caliente y acalorada.

Ahí empezaban sus descubrimientos en el mundo humano… Comenzando por el hecho de que ese simple acto quizás común entre los humanos, viniendo del joven príncipe frente a ella la hacía sonrojar son remedio alguno.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Tengo sueño! :,D**

 **OK, por fin me llego el internet! CofCofMeniraPorQueLlegoHaceBastanteCofCof(?**

 **Pfff, bueno les dejo esta burrada de cap que se suponía los dejaría en las 1500 palabras pero que me emocione de mas :I**

 **No tengo mucho mas que decir XD espero que alguien quiera leer esto… ¿Me dejan Review? QWQ**

 _ATT: MariaViolet. Bye Bye :3_


	11. El pez

**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Poco tiempo fue el que duro sola luego de haber sido devuelta a la habitación por el príncipe, apenas si tuvo unos minutos con solo su conciencia como acompañante hasta que un par de chicas vestidas con unas extrañas -Según ella- prendas blancas y negras, ambas idénticas, aunque claro las chicas no lo eran, una de ellas de estatura baja y una larga cabellera castaña, ojos tan puros y brillantes como la miel y sonrisa resplandeciente. La segunda muchacha era por lo menos una cabeza más alta, de cabellos lilas en un tono algo apagado, sonrisa suave y discreta acompañada de obres ámbar resguardados tras el cristal de unos anteojos, (*) la antigua princesita no pudo evitar quedársele mirando fijamente, interesada y curiosa por tal combinación, claro, aunque ella misma se recordaba que ella misma era castaña crema con ojos lilas bastantes llamativos.

Habían entrado abruptamente en la habitación sorprendiéndola, y tan pronto estuvieron alineadas ambas realizaron a la par una marcada reverencia, siendo seguida de voces a la par una con otra.

— **Mucho gusto Señorita, es un placer estar con usted —** Una de ellas tan calmada y aterciopelada en contraste de la enérgica y aniñada voz de la otra.

— **Mi nombre es Kinako —** La pequeña niña se adelantó con su sonrisa ensanchada ¿Era normal entre los humanos irradiar tanta… alegría?

— **Mi nombre es Kazeko —** Con una inclinación de su cabeza y su mano contra el pecho su compañera se presentó, una vez más pudo recalcar mejor la diferencia de tonos, siendo el de ella mucho más bajo y suave **— Estaremos a su servicio durante su estancia —** Aquel trato le recordaba al de los ciudadanos de la Atlántida para con ella, tratándola con benevolencia y respeto atentos de cualquier necesidad, se hundió en la cama con la sabana cubriéndole hasta la nariz, sintiendo como su corazón se contraía un poco recordando nuevamente a sus hermanas con tristeza.

Por impulso nuevamente trató de emitir sonido, acostumbrada a responder con timidez que no era necesaria tanta formalidad, sin embargo como hacía poco le fua imposible. Mas no hizo falta que tratara de explicar su falta de habla, de inmediato, ambas sirvientas se abalanzaron sobre ella obligándola a salir de la comodidad y calidez de su lecho, tirando sobre la cama un gran bulto de diferentes telas y prendas que ella no supo identificar, paso por su mente intentar preguntar a través de sus gestos pues había funcionado bien con Shindou, sin embargo no se atrevió a interrumpir la conversación entre ambas chicas, que parecían entretenidas hurgando entre aquel bulto de prendas que ahora que recordaba, no se había dado cuenta de en que momento lo trajeron.

— **Pero ese se ve demasiado grade y cargado Kinako.**

— **Buhhh, Bueno ¿Y este?**

— **¿No es un color extraño para ella?**

— **¡Este es muy lindo!**

— **No, la falda es demasiado amplia y recuerda que nos dijeron que no podía caminar bien.**

Allí parada con la sabana sobre los hombros nuevamente miraba y escuchaba confundida a cada rato los comentarios de ambas jóvenes mientras uno a uno escarbaban entre los vestidos que había llevado y la pobre princesita confundida no sabía si debía hacer algo, así que solo opto por esperar pacientemente.

Antes de darse cuenta había sido arrastrada tras un panel de madera donde sintió que paso un eternidad entre tirones y casi siendo sofocada por la tela de la prenda, pero al final había logrado salir viva y con un largo y sedoso vestido simple rosa pálido con mangas cortas, escote redondeado y una cinta de satín roja intensa enmarcando su cintura, la falda larga caía en suaves pliegues, quedo perpleja unos momentos viéndose fijamente frente al espejo donde la habían llevado las sirvientas. Jamás en su vida había visto o llevado algo parecido, claro que había notado que todos en ese lugar iban vistiendo ese tipo de prendas, pero no pensó que ella tendría que llevarlo igual.

— _Bueno, se supone que vine aquí para descubrir todo lo que hacen fuera del mar, supongo que debo encajar entre los humanos_ **—** Pensó con una sonrisa girando levemente tratando de apreciar cada detalle del vestido.

— **¡Se ve preciosa! —** Exclamo sin medirse la joven de cabellos caramelo, admirando su obra con brillo en los ojos. A su lado, la más alta asintió con más calma pero igual con una notable sonrisa.

— **Ese vestido le queda perfecto señorita…—** Su voz se apagó dándose cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle, su compañera y ella se miraron con duda **— Discúlpeme por la descortesía, pero no nos ha dicho su nombre —** La de anteojos se inclinó en una penada reverencia.

— _¿Vestido? Así se llama esto…_ **—** Akane aún estaba absorta en su mente hasta que dicha frase la saco de su trance, obligándola a prestarles atención, tambaleándose aun sin mucho control en sus pasos logro legar la mesita donde reposaba la joya ovalada, y al igual que con el príncipe, extendió la joya hacia ellas confundiéndolas al instante.

— **¿Qué es eso? —** Curioseo Kinako acercando su rostro al objeto.

— **Es una joya… Quizás un rubí —** Indico su compañera echando un vistazo también **— No entiendo, ¿No nos puede decir su nombre? —** Casi de inmediato la princesita negó con la cabeza, y como con Shindou, señalo su garganta.

— **Parece que no tiene voz —** Por fin comprendiendo, el rostro alegre de Kinako se apagó levemente en una mueca de pena, recibiendo un asentimiento sutil por parte de Akane acompañada de una sonrisa pobre, aun no se acostumbraba a no poder hablar, y le era fastidioso que los demás no le comprendieran.

— **Es una lástima —** Suspiro la mayor acomodando tras su oreja un travieso mechón que se salió de su lugar entre todo el trabajo de vestir a la joven **— Pero debemos apresurarnos, su majestad desea conocerla.**

— **Traeré los zapatos —** La más pequeña asintió enérgicamente para volver rebuscar entre todo los que habían traído, llamando la atención de la peli crema.

— _¿Zapatos?_ **—**

Luego de media hora, luego de que Akane le cogiera cierto miedo a los que los humanos llamaban "cepillarse el cabello" y luego de que las pobres sirvientas le explicaran como se usaban los zapatos, aun si estos eran simples zapatillas planas, le ayudaron a caminar pues ya estaban informadas de su aparente lesión, aunque al parecer de Kinako parecía más una niña que no sabía caminar pues perdía el equilibrio fácilmente, aunque con un poco de constancia caminaba decentemente, la pobre chica aun sentía fuerte y constante el dolor desde la planta de los pies hasta su columna, pero aprendió rápidamente a llevar todo sin tener una mueca de dolor en la cara, aunque el interior de sus labios estuvieran sufriendo las consecuencias por las constantes mordidas que les daba para sobrellevar el dolor.

Caminando en sobre las inmensas alfombras color vino, Akane miraba fijamente hacia el suelo y sus pies, manteniendo el equilibrio gracias a las manos de ambas jóvenes, poco a poco entendía mejor como manejar su nuevo cuerpo, no tenía ni idea de a donde se dirigían, tampoco ayudaba el que casi todos los pasillos le parecieran iguales y que no estuviera prestando atención realmente, llegaron a una zona donde el techo se volvió mucho más alto y el espacio se amplió considerablemente, un repentino rayo de luz dorado la obligo a dejar de concentrarse en sus pies y ver asombrada un enorme ventanal dando la vista perfecta de la línea del mar y del cielo fusionándose impecablemente, y el caprichoso sol robaba la atención mientras se escondía dando sus últimos cálidos rayos.

Sus pies parecieron entrar en un modo automático, siendo aún llevada por Kinako y Kazeko, pero embobada mirando el atardecer, la luz reflejarse en la superficie del agua, era un hermoso maravilloso espectáculo que presenciaba por primera vez, en su memoria aún estaba aquella noche donde conoció a Shindou, donde en el cielo parecían fundirse el día y la noche, con las estrellas brillando y la luna terminando su recorrido por el firmamento, aquella puesta de sol era hermosa pero no podía superar aquel mágico espectáculo de colores azules e índigos.

Aprecio el ventanal lo más que pudo, hasta que nuevamente las paredes interrumpieron su precioso espectáculo, casi tropieza al volver la vista al frente pero logro por si misma evitarlo, un nuevo logro si consideraba que hace nada tenía aleta y escamas.

Camino por unos momentos más hasta llegar a una alta puerta doble de madera maciza, donde aguardaron un segundo, las sirvientas empujaron cada una lentamente y sin problemas, soltando a la joven por primera vez en todo el camino que solo permaneció allí de pie sin entender nada, la habitación que se había abierto ante ella nuevamente poseía altos techos abovedados, colgando sobre todo un enorme candelabro de vidrio y cristal iluminado con miles de pequeñas velas encendidas, maravillada quiso examinar cada detalle pero casi de inmediato su atención viajo a una cabellera castaña, sentado en una de las sillas a la inmensa mesa.

El príncipe a miraba fijamente con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro, esperándola desde que la puerta se había abierto, rápidamente se levantó quedando de pie al lado de su asiento, Akane sonrió a punto de correr de nuevo junto a él, pero la silueta que se levantó justo luego de él irremediablemente tomo su atención, mucho más alto que el, y seguramente mucho más que ella, y con la corona reluciendo orgullosa en lo alto de su cabeza, el padre de Shindou al igual que él, la esperaba junto a su asiento a la cabeza de la rectangular mesa.

— **Majestades —** Escucho decir en un tono bajo y calmado a ambas escoltas, cosa rara en Kinako o eso le parecía en lo poco que llevaba de conocerla, vio por el rabillo del ojos como junto a ella hacían una lenta reverencia, volvió la mirada casi de inmediato al hombre que estaba frente a ella a varios metros de distancia.

— _¿Majestad? ¿También hay un rey en la superficie?_ **—** Parpadeo perpleja y agobiada por el recién descubrimiento, y muchas otras preguntas llenaron su mente casi de inmediato **—** _También tienen un reino aquí, ¿También habrán princesas como en la Atlántida? ¿Todo es igual?_ **—** Por unos momentos su corazón latió afligido y sus piernas temblaron, ¿Había sacrificado su familia y posiblemente su vida solo para descubrir más de los mismo? Un tsunami de emociones la golpeo con fuerza más sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para tratar de calmarse.

— **Pss… No haga esperar a sus majestades —** El murmullo de Kinako quien permanecía con la cabeza levemente inclinada la obligo a volver en si demasiado pronto.

— **Tiene que ir con ellos señorita—** Murmuro a su otro costado la peli lila quien estaba en igual posición que su compañera. Con el corazón en la garganta miro al frente, no entendía bien todo pero estaba frente a un Rey, al menos en su interior suspiro de alivio por saber cómo comportarse, esperaba que no fuera muy distinto del protocolo que le obligaban a seguir en su antiguo hogar. Nerviosa comenzó a caminar tal como había estado practicando hace tan solo unos momentos, esta vez restringiéndose el lujo de mirar al suelo o a sus pies pues debía permanecer erguida, con grácil caminar sosteniendo sutilmente la falda del largo vestido llego junto a ambos y por inercia imitando torpemente la reverencia que habían hecho las chicas al entrar.

Miro nerviosa hacia Shindou, en busca de algún indicio en sus facciones de que se hubiera equivocado. Más no era fácil hacerlo cuando mostraba su usual sonrisa imperturbable, apretó los labios intentando mitigar la angustia que creció en ella al ver como el Rey se acercaba a paso calmado, lentamente tomo su mano por unos momentos, quedando como estatua, Akane ladeo la cabeza extrañada con la profunda mirada del hombre, justo como la de Shindou, la ponía de los nervios pensar que podía ver a través de ella, al cabo de un momento de ser analizada con la mirada el hombre reacciono.

— **Bienvenida al castillo señorita, lamento que se esté hospedando bajo tan lamentable situación —** El contacto de su mano desapareció luego de una breve reverencia por parte del hombre, habría jurado que se le había quedado viendo las manos **— Mi hijo me ha notificado de que no está en condiciones de hablar ¿No es así? —** Simplemente asintió **— ¿Siempre ha sido así o puede que sea causa de su accidente? —** Esta vez la chica dudo en como contestar, le había dicho a Shindou que no había sido muda de nacimiento, así que decidió atribuirle la culpa al accidente imaginario, mostrando dos dedos con su mano, para su fortuna el rey lo entendió enseguida **— Ya veo… Lo siento mucho.**

Con algo de remordimiento por la mentira y por la compasión que parecía mostrarle el rey, la jovencita meneo suavemente la cabeza, tratando de hacer saber que no se preocuparan. En todo el rato no dejo de sentir la mirada del más joven de los hombres, que la escudriñaba sin querer dejar escapar el mínimo detalle en ella, aunque el comentario sonara raro y fuera de lugar, era la primera vez que la veía vestida, también la primera vez que le miraba poner esa expresión tímida y sosegada, como si hundiendo su cabeza entre los hombros lograra desaparecer, no podía evitar sonreír y reprimir una ligera carcajada.

Shindou ni siquiera presto atención al momento en el que el adulto se despidió excusándose por tener trabajo, dejándolos solos en aquel inmenso comedor, tampoco reparo en el tiempo que quedaron mirándose fijamente, ella más que todo por confusión y por no poder preguntar qué le sucedía y por qué la miraba así ¿Le quedaba mal el vestido acaso? Se miró así misma repentinamente más cohibida.

— **Lo siento, me quede pensando en algo —** Se excusó el castaño sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza y tratando de centrarse **— ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Ya no sientes dolor al caminar?**

— _Oh, si supieras_ **—** Frunció los labios en un intento de sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, tratando de ignorar el martirio perpetuo en la base de sus pies.

— **Es un alivio —** La pobre sirenita debía apartar la mirada cada que el príncipe le sonreía… o más bien la miraba con esa cara de preocupación y cariño. Tomaron asiento frente a frente en lo que otras puertas dobles se abrieron, dejando pasar un desfile de elegantes jóvenes con bandejas en lo alto las cuales fueron depositando una a una sobre la mesa, ella solo miraba intrigada cada uno de los sirvientes, maravillándose solo por el simple hecho de verlos trabajar tan coordinadamente, casi cae de su silla por la sorpresa cuando uno de ellos poso un objeto redondo y plano frente a ella de un inmaculado blanco, a la par que por su otro costado colocaban una serie de objetos más pequeños, alargados y tan plateados como las brillantes bandejas cubiertas. Shindou hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no soltarse a reír, era adorable ver como ella admiraba tan encimada algo cotidiano para el como el que le sirvieran el almuerzo, pero para ella debía de ser la cosa más increíble que haya visto, tan solo juzgándola con la impresión que mostraba se diría que jamás había vivido aquello.

Oh, ya quería ver su rostro al probar la comida…

Poco a poco las cubiertas de las bandejas fueron retiradas dejando ver las delicias que esa ves degustarían, distintos platos con carnes, postres con frutas frescas, granos y asados, aunque claro la castaña no sabía que cosa era cada cual o siquiera su nombre, curiosa viendo cada plato con aspecto más interesante que el anterior, su mirada se detuvo durante varios segundos en uno que sí pudo reconocer perfectamente.

Un enorme plato de pescado se erguia justo frente a ella, servido sobre una bien planeada cama de verduras y aderesos, estaba completamente entero y con un color dorado, poco a poco fue dejando su boca abrirs al sentir que le faltaba el aire… tal como al pobre pez.

Shindou, atento a sus expresiones desde hacía rato -O más bien desde que cruzo por la puerta- pudo notar perfectamente el repentino cambio de curiosidad a confunsion y después horror en su cara, su piel que había recuperado el color tras levantarse había nuevamente vuelto al blanco papel con una ligera sombra azul, escucho como por un par de segundos jadeaba fuertemente tal cual luchara po llevar oxigeno a sus pulmones y cerebro.

— **¿Akan…?**

Ni siquiera termino cuando un golpe sordo se escuchó y ella había pasado de estar sentada a tirada en el suelo inconsciente… de nuevo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **LOL las gaas que tenia de escribir eso ultimo x,D CofCofMentiraSeMeAcabaDeOcurrirCofCof**

 **Pero jue genial(?**

 **(*) Es un Oc mio... OcxKazemaru/Kirino proximamente (?**

 **Avanzare mas rápido de ahora en adelante, solo tengo en mente algunas escenas y puede que parezcan mas mini Drabbles de aquí hasta los últimos caps de momentos que ellos compartan, pero bueee.**

 **Quiero terminar esto antes de iniciar con otro Song-fic, o bueno XD un fic basado en la historia de una canción, asi que quiero darme prisa.**

 **Sin más espero que aún no hayan olvidado esta historia :,3 y los invito a leer mis nuevos One-shots, tambien Shindakas**

 **No tengo mas ue agregar, espero que alguien disfrutara un ratito de esto uwu**

 _ATT: Mari Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


End file.
